Don't you Remember?
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: The muse returned in the form of a Christmas Gift to all of you - Natasha and her boys are back for their final curtain call - Quick Summary; Natasha became to key to the destruction of the Sohma's curse - Find out inside how it went
1. Memories  Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my first fruits basket fan-fic. Its something that I wanted to write, and I just didn't have a 'Hook' until today.

So here it is. It's short, but its a prologue, so it isn't intended to be long. Just a teaser as to what is to come

Stuff so I don't get sued. I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I guarantee that Kyo would be having FAR more fun.

Story contains an Oc char and will be running with Haru/Kyo fun.

Cause, sorry ladies, I don't think of Yuki as a stud-muffin. Babysitting material, yes. But not as a man that actually thinks of sex.

* * *

_"Don't you remember?"_

It all started with that singular collection of words. How could she use those words to us. To US, after all we had been through. But of course, we remember. We remember everything. That last year of high school. Before the cage. Before everything. Yes we remember.

Too bad she doesn't.

* * *

**_So there we have it. First prologue. Now to get things rolling. The Review button is your friend. _**


	2. The Boys of Summer Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

"Kyo!" the red head shouted as she got off the plane. She began waving her arms, and jumping frantically up and down trying to get his attention. But of course, she was still on the stairs and he was looking not at her, but the very tall man that stood behind him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the tell-tale sign of white hair.

It had been 10 years since she had seen her best friends. Thank GOD for emails, otherwise she would have gone stark raving mad! But for the first 5 years it had been only Haru sending her emails. Kyo refused to, and she didn't know why. But that was over now. She was here, back in Japan, and thanks to her sponsorship from Ayame, she didn't have to leave again.

_'I gotta remember to make him cookies'_ she thought to herself as she went to collect her items.

As she got out of the customs section of the airport, she spotted her boys. Remembering that they didn't like to be hugged, as they had told her of their inherited disease, which would make their chests go black if anyone touched them, she ran to them, and stopped.

They didn't seem to have noticed her. In fact, it didn't look like they were waiting for her at all. They were both looking at another arrival area.

"Boys?" she said, her lip quivering. She was so sure she had emailed them and let them know she was coming, but it didn't look like they knew she was supposed to be here

"Guys, don't you remember me?" she said to them tears threatening to fall.

It was then that they turned around, at those fateful words

"Natasha?" Kyo said at the sound of her voice. He then turned around and stared at the beauty before them

"What are you doing here?" he said as Haru turned around as well, and looked at her in stark terror, which she didn't understand

"What are you talking about, I emailed you. I told you I was returning here for good. What is wrong with you two?" she said drinking in the handsomeness of her boys. She had full blown crushes on both of them, but she was far too much of a tomboy to be attracting men.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kyo said in full blown rage. Which was usual for him

"I am talking about my emails, you know, the ones that I have been sending you for the last 10 years?" she said, completely unfazed by his outburst. It was always like that in high school, which she remember fondly. Most of her memories of that time were gone, because of her accident. She had been hit by a car when she was 17, and when she woke up, she could remember nothing. If it hadn't been for her boys, she would have gone insane. It had taken her years to accept that her memories were not coming back, so she moved on with her life. The boys had told her that she had wanted to be a fashion designer, and that was one of the reasons her family had sent her here to Japan, as she wanted to be a traditionalist designer.

"Emails? We don't have a computer. What the hell are you talking about?" Haru said confused. Then he thought about who in the family had a familiarity with computers and then everything clicked. Like the reason that they were there. Shigure had asked them to go to the airport, as an important client of Hatori was there and they needed someone to go and pick the person up. After Akito had died, Hatori became the head of the family, as with Akito's death, the curse had been broken. Then again, Hatori had a great familiarity with computers, as did Ayame, and Momiji. He wondered what was going on here.

"What...what are _You_ talking about. We have been communicating with each other for ten years. At least you and I have been. Kyo hasn't spoken to me in nearly 10 years." she said

"I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO ANYONE FOR-" Kyo began his rant, when Haru covered his mouth and stated "He has been ill for the last 10 years. And I have been holed up at the Honke for the last 5 years. I just now have been allowed out, and have been working as a model." he finished

"I don't understand, if you guys haven't been emailing me, who has been?" she said now starting to cry

"Tash, don't cry..." Kyo started, never being able to handle her crying

"Come on, let's go. It's pretty obvious that we were here to pick you up, so let's head home" Haru said, bringing his arm around her shoulders, and leading her out of the airport. Over his shoulder he said to Kyo "Be a sport and get her bags?" a touch of Black Haru coming out, as it always did when he was around Natasha

Grumbling, Kyo looked for Natasha's bags. As much as he hated Haru touching her, reacting right now would be bad. At least until he got to the bottom of what was happening. Until then, he thought, he would try to keep his temper in place. _'Shigure is going to pay for this' _he thought

* * *

"It's done Ha'ri, I sent the boys to go get her." the male voice said in the phone

"Good, then maybe we can get some semblance to our lives back. Having to feel the pain of their heartbreak was almost as bad as Kana" Hatori said to the voice on the phone.

"I told them to bring her to the Honke, to see you. And you know that if you wanted Kana back, all you had to do was reintroduce yourself." the voice said

"She's married now, with 2 kids. I would not do that to her. No, she is better off where she is." Hatori said

"Well should we let Ayame know that she has arrived?" he said to him

"You know Ayame, he already knows. Him and Mine have already left the shop, and I would not be surprised to see him soon." Hatori said

"It was very nice of him to agree to sponsor her. How did you get him to say yes?" the voice said

"I just asked him why would he not want the love of his younger brother in his presence all the time?" Hatori said, dead-panned

"You know very well, that Yuki has not recovered from the loss of Tohru. He still has not spoken in 10 years." he said, in a very serious voice, something almost unheard of for the identity of the voice

"I am well aware of this. This is why we did this. It was your idea to keep in contact with her, and pretend to be Haru." Hatori said harshly

"Well if anyone can get that boy to start talking, it's Tasha. She always had a soft spot for Yuki." he said in a wistful voice

"Her soft spot was always Kyo. You know that. And Ayame just arrived, so I am going to let you go. Oh, and I suspect the boys are going to be very angry at you, so I would take a vacation until they calm down" Hatori said as he hung up the phone

Shigure sat back at his desk, looking at the dead phone and pondered that last statement.

_'Perhaps a visit to Kyoto would be a good idea right now.'_ he thought to himself, not too interested in being beaten up by a pair of 27 year olds that are quite proficient in kicking his ass.

* * *

_**So there we go. First official chapter. I hope you will all forgive me now for the prologue being so short, but I just wanted to get out a teaser.**_

_**Remember, the review button is your friend**_


	3. Revelations Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Shink - **Thank you for viewing my new story! I know you have been reading Life of a Dancer 1-3 right from the beginning. I have always gotten a giggle at the fact that you followed me from RoEmpire to hear, but I will always be grateful (And yes I did Chapter 37 as a huge lemon, but also slightly mystical. It will be up in a few days. Nearly 4k words, and I still have more to write)_

_**Dianna** - Welcome to my madness...as Shink can attest to, I am far from predicable, so don't expect things to go the way you want_

_**Conductor of Darkness** - Thank you for calling it adorable...I think it is!_

* * *

_**Author's Notes - You know the stuff that doesn't get me sued**_

_Yeah welcome to my madness. Once again for good measure, I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be more Naked Haru. And Kyo would be strapped to a bed awaiting all of us. Cause that is fun. _

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Revelations**_

"Hatori! I have missed you. Thank you so much for allowing me to return!" Natasha said, when she had gotten to the Honke. The sakura blossoms had just begun to fade, and it was always her favourite time of year. Not too cold, and not too hot. Then again, living in Canada, anything was better.

"I only wish I could have been there to greet you." he said of the 27 year old girl

"I understand that you are now the head of the family. I always knew you would be a good choice." she said, she sensed that maybe she said a bad thing

"Are you saying you did not approve of Akito?" he asked, almost harshly.

"I didn't not mean any offence. But let's face it. We knew she was dying. It was only a matter of when. And yes, I had thought about it, and I thought you would be a good choice. You are so wise beyond your years, yet you have empathy for your fellow man. That makes you a good leader, and a good choice." Natasha said to him, as she watched Hatori's face soften a bit with her words

"Thank you. There are days as to whether I made the right decision, and you just helped me realize I did. Now...there is a certain white haired man that is just dying to see you." Hatori said as he sat up from his desk. They had been in his office, which had been before Akito's main greeting room. Instead of it being dark, Hatori had made it a thing of light. Plants were in every corner, and it had a almost homey feel to it, yet with nothing else in the room, still very Feng Shui.

"Ayame?" she said as she turned to see a white streak and then be grasped within a bone gripping hug

"I...can't...breathe..." she stuttered out as he did release the hug and looked down at her

"Well haven't you just blossomed into the most beautiful little flower. A woman in her full bloom is always a joy!" he said in his normal exuberance, still holding her. Since the curse had been broken, he had taken every opportunity to hug a member of the opposite sex, and today was still no exception to this.

"I am not exactly sure how to answer that, but I will say, Thank you?" she said. He was not his normal flamboyancy, but she could see his normal traces of it. She then noticed that one of her other friends was not present.

"Ayame, where is Yuki?" she innocently asked. At that, he stiffened up, and glanced at Hatori.

"Ayame? Aren't you going to answer me?" she asked a bit more firmly. She sensed from their behaviour that something was wrong, and she wanted answers. Ever since the boys picked her up, everything had been topsy turvey and she wanted an explanation.

"Tasha, I think there is something you should know. When you had your accident, there was someone else with you. Her name was Tohru. She and Yuki were engaged to be married, and you were driving to the rehearsal dinner. Something happened, and we never found out what, but you had your accident..." Hatori started. He knew that by telling her some of this, it might begin to trigger her memories, that he had just masked, which was one of the last acts of defiance that he had done with Akito, after she had told him to completely wipe her memory clean, leaving her with nothing. For some reason Akito HATED her, and he never knew why.

"It was Akito. She stopped the car and with a piece of metal, stabbed Tohru. She said she hated the thought of her Yuki, her little mouse, being taken by a worthless woman. I tried to stop her, but she knocked me unconscious. I don't know what happened afterwards..." Natasha said almost in a trance. She then came out of it, and clamped a hand over her mouth, in near terror. It was like a flood or a tidal wave, but with that, all her memories came back in a rush. At that, she began to cry, as all the memories began to return.

"You are remembering, aren't you?" Hatori said, coming over to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder

"Yes, oh God yes, I remember. Hatori, you are the Dragon. Ayame, you are the Snake. Yuki was the Rat, Haru was the Ox, and Kyo..." she broke off as she began to convulse as the memories began to overload her.

"Ayame, quickly! Help me get her to my office!" he said as he ran back to his desk, and pulled out his medical bag. At the shouts Kyo and Haru ran in, and saw her in Ayame's arms

"**PUT HER DOWN YOU FREAKING SNAKE**!" Kyo screamed at the former snake

"**PUT MY MATE DOWN**" Black Haru added snarling at the snake as well

"If you both can calm your hormones, you would see that she is unconscious and in pain. Now both of you, get out of here. You may visit her later, when you can control your libidos." Hatori said, all business, as he found the syringe and filled it with a clear liquid that would help her sleep. She was going to need all the sleep she could get. Especially when the boys realized she had her memories back. They had no idea that she had gone to Akito the week before and asked permission to be able to court the boys. She had been rejected quite soundly, to the point, that if Hatori had not been such a skillful surgeon, she would not be with them. Akito had gutted her, with a letter opener. Thanks to his herbology knowledge, he had been able to heal her within a week, just a few days before the wedding, which was so important to her.

With this knowledge that he had possessed, it had not even left a scar on her. Then, the accident, that shattered so many of her bones, and the death of Tohru, which until just 5 minutes ago, they had all assumed had been an accident, a result of the car crash, as it had been a piece of metal from the car that had pierced her heart, and had killed her instantly. Now, he knew that had not been the case, and with Akito dead, there could be no retribution.

After the accident, while she was still in the hospital, Akito had told him to completely erase her memories, of everything. Everything that made her who she was, and what she was. At that request, Hatori had been agast at it. He had never seen her so malicious, and Akito was pretty ruthless. But Hatori couldn't do it. His own heart had been touched by this girl, and he did not understand why, but his God had spoken, and he was unable to say no. But, thanks to Tohru, the ties had been breaking. Kureno and Hiro were the first to break free, and then when Yuki had told Tohru that he loved her, and wanted her to be his wife, his own curse was broken. He suspected that when Natasha, not more then a month later, had come to Akito to ask permission to be able to date the boys, which surprisingly, the boys had been courting her, unlike, when Kyo and Yuki had been chasing Tohru's skirts.

Those two had fought worse, but then when Natasha had arrived, Kyo forgot all about Tohru as a possible mate. Oh, they were still friends, Hatori thought, as he worked on getting her to the office, with Ayame and the boys not too far behind them, but it was more of a deep friendship. Haru also had been pursuing her, but surprisingly, considering Kyo's possessive nature, he had allowed the pursuit, and most commonly, it was the three of them together.

Which one had been had been her first lover, that he didn't know, but he _did_ know, that a dynamic had been introduced, as Hatori had been her physician, and had seen that she was no longer a virgin, and she had requested birth control pills. And the fact that there was never animosity with them, as strange as it sounded, she had to be having sex with both of them. By this time, Kyo was 18, and it was nearly graduation.

As he walked into his offices, where he still had his medical practise, he flicked on the lights, and opened the doors to the examination room. He motioned for Ayame to put her down on to the bed, and nodding to him, Ayame left the room, leaving just Hatori and the slumbering girl. Remembering some of the 'conversation' that they have had, he was now very close to this girl, hence why he moved heaven and earth to get her back into their lives. It had been purpetual winter here in the Honke, without the spring that both Tohru and Natasha had given them.

Life had been so hard for her after she returned. After her parents returned to Toronto, one of the major cities in Canada, she had been seeing a therapist that had been not the best person for her. He had told her it was all her fault for the accident, and that her memory loss, which thanks to his gift was complete, was her fault as well, that she must have done something horrible. These were the fears she had told him when she thought he was Haru, as Hatori, in defiance of Akito, left only few trace feelings for her boys, so that with luck, they would all return on their own. But after hearing what her therapist had said, he investigated what he had thought of Natasha. Words of 'willful, and stubborn, with a complete lack of empathy' had been written, which he knew was not true. Natasha was much like Tohru in that way, but with her memories gone, the way she thought of the world was gone as well, and the therapist wasn't interested in giving her back those thoughts. So using his training as a psycologist, as well as physician, he had been helping her, through the guise of Haru.

He had always kept the tone light, despite his growing attraction to the vivacious woman, because she belonged, to Kyo and Haru. Besides he was too old for her, as much as he had wanted to. When Akito died, the rest of the curse disappated, with the exception of himself. He was still cursed, though he did not know why. But he suspected it was because he has never had a chance at love again.

Looking at her, he was awestruck at how lovely she now was. Before, as a teen, she had the beginnings of her beauty, but now, the babyfat that had surrounded her body and face were gone. Her hair, which had always been her pride and joy, was far longer. At least that is what he assumed, as the bun at the nape of her neck was quite large, indicating that she had a lot of hair wrapped up. Looking into her face as she slept, her skin was flawless, which in itself is fairly unusual for redheads, but her skin was the the colour of bone china. She had always had a blueish tinge to it, and today was no different. However he did see circles under her eyes, so it made him wonder what she had been keeping from him. He suspected that if anyone was going to get it out of her, it would be the boys. Of which, he could hear them shouting outside the door. Satified that she was safe and sound, he turned away and closed the door behind him, leaving her to sleep, as her mind assimilated all the lost memories.

* * *

_So remember my lovlies...Reviews are you friends._

_In this one, I was kind of at a loss on how to describe Ayame. He is one of my favourites, being that he is such an open person, but with the Madubuchi Trio nearly 40, I didn't think writing him as the "queen" he usually is would be appropriate. That being said, I know some that are still like that in their 60's...maybe I need to talk to them again!_


	4. The Return of the Girl  Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes - Reviews_**

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, though I don't think there are enough of them. So, next chapter is not getting released until I have at least 5 reviews._

_Remember, the review button is your friend._

* * *

**_Author's Notes - You know the stuff that doesn't get me sued_**

_Yeah welcome to my madness. Once again for good measure, I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be more Naked Haru. And Kyo would be strapped to a bed awaiting all of us. Cause that is fun. _

* * *

_**Chapter Three - The Return of the Girl**_

"Hatori, you have some explaining to do?" Kyo growled at the older man

"Since you were indisposed, I was making sure your girlfriend was kept well. If I had not, I suspect that she would be dead right now" Hatori responded, with Ayame nodding. He knew mostly what was going on, and as carefree as he was, he knew that Yuki did not love this woman, but she had been severely wronged by this family and if he could help him make it right, so be it. Besides, if it got his brother to yell at him, that was all the thanks he would ever need. Yuki had been staying with him and Mine, since Akito died, but before then he had been with Hatori. Hatori had checked Yuki, and technically there was nothing wrong with him, but the day she died, he died with her. However, he had not seen Natasha. Only the boys, and Hatori had been the only ones to see her. Even her own best friend, Momiji, had been kept from her.

Surprisingly, Momiji was the least traumatized by everything. Granted he lost his mother figure in Tohru, but at that point, he had his sister Momo and his father, who had finally come to terms with everything. His mother had not, but he was okay with it. He had been in London, with the London Philharmonic, as his natural gift of the Violin came in handy. He was touring right now with them, so had not heard that Natasha was returning. When she had arrived, Momiji was the only one that could speak English fluently, after watching so many ER episodes, that he had bought, and on purpose he got them untranslated.

With his help, her transition was smooth, and she was learning Japanese at a rapid rate. 'Course, Ayame thought, after Kyo and Haru had staked a claim on her, Momiji had stopped thinking of Natasha as his own girlfriend. He had heard that he was currently dating a flutist that was part of the group. Thankfully the boys had been ignoring him, while he mused on the past history, until he heard Haru, or rather Black Haru, come out and start snarling at his darling Ha'ri

"What are you talking about Hatori." Black Haru snarled at him

"I said, that I had been pretending to be you, in order to keep in touch with your girlfriend. First by mail, and then when the Internet became more prevalent, by emails and messaging systems. You are relatively easy to fake Haru." Hatori said nonchalantly as Haru went even blacker, if that was even possible

"Why..." he snarled, Kyo himself looking like he was going to go black as well. He sardonically smiled at that, as not even Tohru could elicit this kind of devotion, or even having both these possessive and jealous boys, heeled.

"Do you know that her therapist tried to convince her that she was a bad person? Do you know that her parents are dead, and that she is completely alone now? Do you know that she hasn't dated since the accident?" he fired at them, even Ayame perked at eye at that one.

"What do you mean she hasn't dated?" Kyo snarled

"Meaning that one of you was so memorable in bed that she can't bring herself to date another person, and even I couldn't over right that. She still has no idea that she isn't a virgin. She still thinks she is." he said, starting to get angry, which was unusual for Hatori

At that both boys blushed, and Hatori perked at eye up at that. He never suspected that it had been BOTH boys, and Ayame began to giggle, in that high pitched laughter, that had always annoyed the boys

"**SHUT UP YOU STUPID SNAKE!!**" they both screamed together

"What we did was _NONE_ of anyones business. But you are right, she is our mate, and that was that." Kyo said quietly, which was unusual in itself

"So she couldn't chose huh?" Ayame piped up and five seconds later found himself against a wall, wondering why he was seeing little birdies around his head. And that was his last coherent thought for a while, as he slumped to the ground knocked out for the count

* * *

Natasha felt like there was a deep fog around her. Everything was swirls of gray and mist around her. Then she began to feel like she was falling, with a never ending ground, seemingly never in sight. Finally, just before she hit it, she stopped, and hovered, and then was gently placed down. She then saw a figure in front of her, not exactly there, but mostly solid-like. Walking slowly towards this figure she saw a girl, with brown hair and turquoise eyes. 

_'Hello Tash'_ the girl said to her

_''Ru, what are you doing here?' _she said back, using the pet name that Natasha had given her. After she found out that Tohru was actually a guy's name, she shortened it. Surprisingly, she never minded. Even her two best friends, began adapting to it, calling her 'Ru all the time. Course, even after Yuki had finally squirrelled up the courage to ask Tohru to be his wife, he still called her "Miss Honda". It always drove Natasha nuts, but she supposed that it was just because he was such a traditionalist.

_'I came because the blanket that has been covering your memories has finally been lifted. My family has encountered such hardship without me here, including my beloved. Please heal my family.'_ Tohru said, with big fat tears in her eyes.

_'Oh 'Ru, you know I will. They are my family too. I miss you so much sister.'_ she said of the girl before her

_'Akito did something to you, and I don't know what. She did it while you were unconscious. I think that is why I am tied to you. I can't pass over until this has been taken care of. My Yuki...he is in so much pain._' she sobbed

_'I promise Tohru, I will take care of all of them.'_ she vowed to the spirit that was with her.

_'I know you will. Besides, I know of two men that will be forever grateful that you have returned. Remember, I have been here with your thoughts. I didn't even know that was actually possible. How did the three of you get into that position?'_ the still very innocent Tohru asked and at that, even in deep sleep, she blushed deep red. _'The boys are coming back, you should wake up and greet them.'_ she said and faded, leaving Natasha in a deep fog.

_'Ru, come back.'_ she said running after the faded figure, until there was nothing there.

* * *

"You know that knocking Ayame out is not going to change the fact that you two did something that most normal people do." Hatori said to them, as they had been glaring at him as he had been standing in front of the door, almost in guarding it

"What we did, or will do, or have done...whatever you want to call it, is NOONE'S business." Kyo growled at the Dragon

"She is our mate, and you are preventing us from reaching her" Black Haru added, fists balled up, looking like he was going to beat up Hatori if he didn't move

"She is as MY patient, and until she has recovered, she is under MY control. Is this clear for you?" he said icily to the boys

"Get out of our way Hatori. Or we will move you ourselves." Kyo promised, his own fists clenched, and Hatori looked at the very earnest young men in front of him, and sighed. He wasn't going to win this one, and unless he could all of a sudden become a 5th level master, like the two of them, he wasn't going to survive their rage either.

"Thirty minutes boys. That's all you get. Then you will leave here, and let her get some rest." he conceded to them, and moved away from the door that led to his office bed. The boys them moved faster then he ever thought possible and within seconds of him moving, they were inside. He opened the door, and was in shock and awe all at the same time. They both were on either side of her, holding her hand and stroking her face softly. He felt slightly dirty, just watching them, as if he was intruding on pure bliss, but the look on their faces, that is exactly what they were in. In that instant, he was insanely jealous that he could never illicit that kind of devotion, and then he was humbled that even though it was his actions that took her away from them, their love for her never died. And judging from the look on their faces, it never would.

He then saw her blush profusely, and wondered what had happened, and what she had been thinking about at that present moment. Then, embarrassed to be in their presence, he saw them, lean over to her, and each of them kissed her on her cheek. Deciding that watching them was wrong, and that he felt he was intruding on something that neither space or time could ever dictate, he began to close the door. He then heard, just for a moment, a word that he had never heard before, something that could only have been from her heritage. It almost sounded like A rune, though her tongue clicked, and curled at the saying. He knew she was Irish, and her parents had been traditionalists, teaching her Gaelic, so that she would always have it, but to hear it was something else.

Then he heard Kyo, who he did not know had learned any of the language whisper to her "Tá grá agam duit" which sounded like tah grah ugum ditch. He wondered what that was. Even Haru whispered something to her, which sound like "mo mhúirnín bán" or moh vor-neen bahn. Thinking how could these boys be speaking in another language, he quietly closed the door and left the lovers to be by themselves

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

If anyone hasn't guessed, I'm Irish and proud of it. I love my Gaelic Heritage and use the terms of endearment often, as a former boyfriend can attest to. His pet name was Acushla which mean Pulse of the Heart. The language is such a melodic language and you should all listen to it as often as you can. Some of the wonderful artists that sing in this language is Enya and Loreena McKennitt.

For today, the terms:

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

and my favourite

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

For future other terms you will hear is

**_Aruné_** which means _**Darling**_

and of course

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

To me, it has always meant Beloved.

The real Gaelic for **_Beloved_** is **_Grádág_** for female and **_Grádén_** for male


	5. I Remember Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes - Lovely reviews**_

_Conductor - Had to post my reply to you this way, cause..yeah!_

**_My Beta Jocelyn's exact words are:_**

**_thats not enough i want more, write woman dont leave me hanging, not fair not fair. jenny you are way to good at the writing thing_**.

She's so cute that way!

And I love cookies. Soft baked Chocolate chip cookies...nummy

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

I know this chapter is borderline "M" - which probably means that this will be moved to Mature soon. I just can't resist the lemons...hehe. There isn't any actual sex, so I think it is safe for now, but in case it is not, probably next chapter I will raise the rating.

For now...onto the next chapter!

As always I don't own Fruits Basket. I have never read the manga, though thanks to Wikipedia and my beta Jocelyn who does (And she STILL won't bring them into work for me to read!!) I have a basic idea of what is going on. I have no idea where things would diverge with my Oc char, so lets assume that we slipped her in after the second year that Tohru was living with the Sohma's. Kyo was 17, as was Yuki and Tohru and Haru was 16 as was Momiji.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Natasha awoke to feeling her face being stroked, with soft, light touches. Keeping her eyes closed, she luxuriated in the feeling, as the hands, moved through the top of her hair, even though it was still bound.. It hurt slightly, but being taken care of like this, she would accept a little pain. Anything, was better then the loneliness she had gone through. Remembering the ache of the loss of her parents, she had gone back to the therapist that she had, after she lost her memories. He was horrible to her, always leering at her, and making suggestive remarks and touching her. That she never told Haru, that he had a few times, attempted a sexual assault, but she managed to stop him. After her parents died, she went back for one session, but after he actually suggested that it was her fault that the drunk driver killed her parents as they were driving to see her university graduation. Disgusted at him, she slugged him and never returned. It was another thing she never told Haru, as she had no intention of allowing a Black Haru loose in Canada. She doubted that the OPP would be forgiving of a schizophrenic Japanese man that couldn't control himself.

She then heard the beautiful sound of Kyo whispering to her in Gaelic. After they had made love, that one special night, with both her boys, they had asked her for a phrase in her language that would make her, theirs. For Kyo, her heart cried one the one phrase that had been running through her head, as he had been inside her, taking her virginity. She gave him the phrase, "I love you". Then Haru, had taken her second virgin spot, so that they both had taken her virginity, she whispered to him his phrase "My fair Darling" as he had always loved that her skin was the same colour as his own hair. This had happened the day before the accident, and until just a few minutes ago, she had not remembered. She knew the power of Akito, and she suspected that Ha'ri, which she always called him in private, had been forced to erase her memories. Forgiving him instantly, as she knew he would not have willingly done this, she began to open her eyes, to see the faces of her lovers.

* * *

"Tash, you're back?" Kyo said, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Mo rún" she said to him, using her Gaelic. English just never seemed to get the emotion of the feelings that she had for these two extraordinary boys of hers.

"I have missed you too my love" Kyo answered her back in the translation of the Gaelic she used

"Grádág" Haru whispered to her, in a nearly guttural, yet sensual voice

"I missed you too my beloved Haru." she said realizing that it could not have been Haru she had been talking to, though she could not fathom who could have loved her more then her boys, in protecting her. She remembered when they first began to all have feelings for each other. Oh granted, she thought, she had an instant attraction, but Kyo had only eyes for Tohru, and Haru had still been smarting over the loss of Rin. But as she and Tohru had begun to be closer, almost like sisters, Kyo had begun to see her as a woman, and not the 'annoyance' that he had always called her.

Haru, on the other hand had been harder to turn. Until the day that he had gone Black. That day had been the hardest day of her life, but looking back, it had brought her the most heated thoughts as that day, was the day that she had kissed Haru, in full Black mode, which she learned later, that it bonded her to him. Rin had never touched him in Black mode, only in White mode, so even though they had loved each other, they had never bonded.

It was also the day that she had learned of their curse. When Haru had been in Black mode, he hadn't cared about the fact that if she found out, Hatori would wipe her mind, and had learned that day, which she found out later, that Rin had left Japan for good, never to return. So in full Black mode, he had caught her looking at him in stark lust, as she always had done, when they were not looking. Later that day, he purposely had stayed behind after school and waited until she had left the school. As she had walked towards her house, that had been beside Shigure's, he had ambushed her and pulled her against a tree, pinning her in place.

_"I saw you checking me out. Did you like what you saw" he had asked her_

_At the time she was very aroused at that time, and seeing the object of her dreams literally breathing down her neck the first thing she thought of was "Yes. I want to see more"_

_When she answered like that Black Haru's own libido answered and he leaned down and gave her, her first kiss. He started slowly, which surprised her, as she had heard so much about what Black Haru was like. Tenderly, he nibbled her bottom lip, very lightly with his teeth, and then gently glided his tongue along the closed seam of her mouth. He then growled against her lips, still in a whisper, "Open your mouth" in which, she remembered she did so. And then a shock of electricity went through the both of them, as their tongues touched for the first time. They didn't know it at that time, but learned later, that their souls were merging. It was something that made the soul of the Black do when it encountered its mate._

_She never knew how long they had been there kissing, it could have been hours or days, but the feeling of Haru's lips on her, mating with her, making her feel alive and wanted, and so incredibly sexy, had been such a heedy feeling that until that feeling had been wrenched from her, that she was all of a sudden sucking air, instead of her would-be lover, did she realize that they were no longer alone._

_Kyo was there, and the vibrations of that boy, she was swearing that every inch of him was standing up on end. He was livid, and even a blind man would have been able to tell this. Up until this day, Kyo had always called her his "annoyance", but on that day, things changed._

_"Get away from her" he growled, and in the manner that he was holding himself, Natasha had never seen a more starkly sensual man. And he was a man. In every way._

_"Little Kitty, I am enjoying myself, so get lost" he said, not even bothering to look at Kyo, and went back to Tasha_

_"Now little one, where were we?" he asked in a very sensual voice._

_"I said get away from her" Kyo said in a low guttural voice_

_"Kitty, Kitty, she isn't yours any more. She is MINE" Haru said finally turning around to the cursed Cat_

_Natasha had no idea why Haru, or even Yuki kept referring him to a cat. She always assumed it was because he loved high places, but right now it made no sense. Right now though, she was seriously horny, and these two guys were fighting over her, in a way that made zero sense. But she could now sense Haru, and he was now in complete and FULL Black mode, which should have frightened her, but it didn't. When she touched Haru, on the arm, he looked to his left side, and smiled in the way he would as if he was white and very gently ran his hand across her face. Looking away from her, he turned to Kyo, as they both began their martial arts stance. At that precise moment, and even now, she never knew why, she moved herself away from Haru, and ran straight into Kyo's chest and hugged him. Perhaps it was the link between her and Haru, and a part of him wanted her to know, but when she did that, she heard a "POOF"_

_And in her hand was a orange cat, that had every part of his fur standing up on end._

_"Now look at what you have done! She's discovered the curse you BASTARD!" Kyo screamed from his cat form_

_"Holy Hannah!" Natasha screamed as she threw Kyo up in the air and backed up into Haru, at which she turned, and heard another "POOF" and saw the man that she had been locking lips with, now a Holstein cow. Perhaps it was because she was still stunned, but she said the first thing that came out of her mouth_

_"Well THAT explains the hair!" and at that Haru began laughing hysterically until he changed back. Completely naked. At which Tasha just stared. Unlike Tohru who would quickly turn away, Tasha didn't have an issue with checking out a __fully functional and just simply gorgeous man _in front of her, and if it was at all more possible, got even hornier.

_"I guess I should ask you again, do you like what you see?" Black Haru answered her, coming over to her, naked as the day he was born, and held a hand up to her face_

_"What part of get away from her, don't you get you dumb OX!" Kyo yelled at him, from behind Natasha. At his voice, she turned around and got a serious eyeful at an equally naked Kyo. Oh, she had dreamed of seeing him naked, and there had been many mornings she had woken up so wet with longing, that she had to take care of it, or she would have been horrible to be around, but looking for real, instead of just imagining, well, her vivid imagination would never have done justice to the man that was in front of her. Incredibly gorgeous green eyes met hers and even now, as she thought about it, she had no idea what made her walk over to him, and kiss him fully on the mouth._

_Like Haru, when she kissed him, she got a jolt of electricity, but unlike Haru, it made her more horny, and she began to mate with his mouth. Kyo, as well, was just as surprised when she kissed him, but with her lips on his, he sprung to full erection. Trying to keep his distance, as the urge to press himself into her was driving him nuts, he could see, out of the corner of his eye, Haru moving behind her, and he pushed her hair aside, and began to kiss her neck. At his touch, Natasha screamed into Kyo's mouth, as she came. Haru held her, as she broke the kiss, after coming down from her high, and sank to the ground, with both the naked men falling to her feet as well._

_"What just happened?" she asked after a while. The boys had already dressed, and had been holding her, as she had been in a near trance for a good 30 minutes_

_"I don't know, but if you can come from just that...just wow..." Kyo said in awe_

_"I've never...I mean...Wow...that has never happened before..." she stumbled on the words to describe her feelings_

_"Imaging what would happen if we were inside of you..." Black Haru whispered, not exactly sure where he got that idea, but after it came out of his mouth, Kyo just looked at him, and then her, and smiled._

_"I don't want to know how you would manage that..." Natasha said as she giggled at trying to imagine._

_"It's too soon for something like that Tash" Kyo said now using a new pet name for her. "We need to find out what just happened before we endanger ourselves like that" he added, not realizing he just agreed to a threesome._

_"I can look into that Kyo" Haru said, now white, and softly stroking his mate._

_"It is going to take some time, but we will do this. In the meantime..." Kyo said, as he very swiftly leaned down and kissed his mate hard. Haru joined him in sampling his mate, as he swept her hair aside and latched onto her neck, nuzzling her softly..._

"Earth to Tash..." Kyo said breaking her out of her reviery of her memories. Her precious memories of her boys that were stolen from her

"I remember. I remember everything. Oh Gods Kyo..." she said sobbing, as she sat up and curled her body to herself, hugging her knees and slightly rocking

"Hush, Aruné" Haru said, getting onto the bed, and coming up behind her and hugging her to his body.

"You have no idea how many nights I dreamt of having a lover comfort me" she whispered.

"Now you have both your lovers back, and we are NEVER leaving you again." Kyo said, getting onto the bed in the front, which was always their common position, so that between them, she was always sandwiched and held by both men.

"I have been so alone..." she sobbed, as Kyo came up to her, and held her from the front, with Haru holding her from the back. And this was the scene when Hatori came back in to tell them that their thirty minutes were up.

And for once Hatori said the first thing on his mind "Why the HELL aren't you two fighting!"

* * *

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

**_Aruné_** which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

**_Beloved_** is **_Grádág_** for female and **_Grádén_** for male


	6. Memories of the Unknown   Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes**_

_As always I don't own Fruits Basket. I have never read the manga, though thanks to Wikipedia and my beta Jocelyn who does (And she STILL won't bring them into work for me to read!!) I have a basic idea of what is going on. I have no idea where things would diverge with my Oc char, so lets assume that we slipped her in after the second year that Tohru was living with the Sohma's. Kyo was 17, as was Yuki and Tohru and Haru was 16 as was_ _Momiji._

* * *

_**Chapter Five - Revelations**_

"Get away from our mate" the boys growled nearly at the same time

"Guys, stop. It's just Ha'ri" she said, using his pet name

"And who gave you permission to use that familiar term with me?" he said with a perk of his eyebrow

"You don't mind do you?" she asked, kind of wondering if maybe she had blundered

"No, only if it is you." he said, his face softening. Then seeing the boys faces, he moved himself back into the shell that he had errected and very sternly looked at them. "Your time is up"

"Okay." Kyo said as he got off the bed, as did Haru. And then he did, what Hatori did not expect, though should have suspected. He then put his arms around Tasha, and lifted her bridal style into his arms, and began to carry her out of the room

"You got a problem with this?" Haru said, already turning black.

"I suppose I don't" he said, not willing to deal with them.

"Guys, I can actually stand." she said, very embarrassed at the boys

"We have waited 10 years to have you in our arms again. So as much as we love you, shut up." Kyo said and leaned down and kissed her.

Hatori just stared in utter shock at the blantant display of affection. Kyo was NEVER like this, and he still could not figure out why Kyo just used the plural, as if this was a natural thing

"You three are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on here" Hatori said, and even Haru turned around at hearing Ha'ri swear, which was something, under normal circumstances he never did.

"It's none of your business Hatori. We aren't the cursed members any longer, and you don't have a say in our lives." Kyo said, still holding Tasha in his arms

"I am still head of this family, even if you don't like it. Now why are you two not freaking over her. What is the deal with you two." he said

"Should we tell him Kyo?" Haru said turning to him. Kyo visibly sighed, as he handed Tasha over to Haru, and he sat down, with her in his lap, and Kyo sat down at well, at the sofa that had been outside the office room where Tasha had been resting

"She is our soulmate. We weren't sure when we first met her, until we kissed her. Then our souls all merged, and when we made her have an orgasm, we broke our curses. We never told anyone, as we were not sure of exactly how, until 2 days before the accident." Kyo said, and then it clicked for Hatori. The morning before the accident was the day that Tasha had come in for a checkup, and he had discovered that she wasn't a virgin, and that it had been recent.

"We did some research into Tasha's family and discovered something. Her family roots are of the Celts, who have pagan gods, and we discovered a legend that was in there. It described a legend about a girl, that was descendant from the Tuatha, and had discovered a man from a far land. He spoke in a language that was unusual, and she did not understand it. He then took her against her will, and after he was done. She cursed him. She apparently gave him the curse of the 13 horrors...Does any of this sound familiar?" Haru said looking at Hatori in utter shock. It was a different slant on things, but so similar that it had to be so

"So..her family was the descendants of the girl." he said in a shaky voice

"Yes. She can break the curse, when love is given freely. And returned freely. That is how to break the curse." Kyo said.

"So when you two gave her an orgasm..." he said slightly blushing, and Tasha herself was scarlet red. Haru however didn't stop talking, as he continued to stroke her face and hair, though it was still bound.

"We gave of ourselves, and at that, she gave of herself, and it broke our curses. Yuki's was broken when he asked Tohru to be his wife, Kagura broke hers recently, when she got married, Ritsu broke his, when he fell in love with Mitchan, Kisa broke hers after Akito died, and Hiro and her had their own special night..." Haru said as Hatori turned and said, "I don't want to hear that"

"I think the only ones without breaking is Rin, Shigure and you Hatori. None of you have given all, and recieved all." Kyo said coming over to Tasha and bending down in front of her and softly stroking her

"Rin I get. Hell I get Shigure too, but I loved Kana, very much. I would have given her everything..." Hatori said suddenly very angry at the boys that were showing so much affection, and was very envious and jealous at the same time

"But you didn't. You allowed Akito to destroy her, and you did nothing to stop her from destroying Kana. And you mind raped her. Just because you didn't physically rape her, you still stole her memories away, just like mine HATORI" Natasha said, nearly screaming the last part. She then began to shiver and slowly rock. Haru drew her deeper into his body, and began whispering "Acushla...shhh...Aruné...everything will be alright...Grádág...we are here"

"What is it that you are whispering." Hatori asked in awe

"The language from our hearts. She is our Darling Beloved Pulse of our hearts. She taught it to us" Kyo said to him, but not even looking at him, but looked directly at Tasha. "Acushla, don't cry.." he said as big fat tears began to fall.

"These aren't from me...they are from Tohru. She thinks you are so special Kyo." Tasha said, as both her boys stiffened and Hatori sucked in a breath

"What did you say..." Hatori hissed in a whisper

"I said Tohru is the one crying." Tasha said

"Tohru is dead, beloved." Haru whispered to her, nuzzling her ear. Haru could never resist her, and had earned a great many detentions from school, because he could never keep his hands off of her. After the accident, and Kyo and him discovered that their soulmate no longer remembered them, he had to curtain his black side so much, because the urge to be with her again was so powerful. His black side needed his mate, and it was in a black rage because it couldn't have it. It was one of the many reasons he had been locked up. Even Kyo couldn't control him, though he could only in the beginning. After Tasha left, noone could control him, and it had taken White Haru, five years to control himself, so that he could function without her in his life. Now that she was back, they were all going to have a fun time controlling Black Haru again.

"I know she is. Akito merged her spirit with me. At least that's what Tohru thinks. She isn't entirely sure of what happened, but she knows it did. She misses all of you, and even specifically mentioned Yuki. Hatori, where is Yuki?" she asked softly

"He is with me and Mine" Ayame answered awakening from his blackout. He already had the beginnings of his shiner that the boys gave him and they both hoped that the pain they were about to experience would not be so bad

"Did YOU two do THIS to HIM!" she said getting off of Haru's lap and staring at both her boys

"But Acushla..." Kyo started, until she held out a hand

"But NOTHING! I TOLD you two to stop fighting, and you hurt this man that has allowed me to be here! How COULD you!" she said and she burst into tears. Hatori watched in shock as she had the boys all trying to placetate her in her 'crying'. As she hugged them, she was facing Hatori, and he saw her wink at him and Ayame, of which his dear cousin began laughing, which of course ruined her effect.

"Why his that baka hebi laughing!" Kyo began screaming, calling him a stupid snake in plain Japanese

"Probably because you two are looking ridiculous." Hatori said, preserving Natasha's deceit, which he found amusing.

"I swear Ryuu, you get anywhere near her, and I will break you in half..." Kyo hissed at Hatori, calling him a Dragon in Japanese

"Kyo, that is enough!" Tasha said, backing away from her boys and put her hands on her hips, nose flared in rage

"Tash, he's the one that had been writing you. Not us" Kyo said his hair standing on edge, and he pointed a finger at Hatori

"What?! Why?!" she said, looking at Hatori, feeling so betrayed. She knew that without her memories, she had not been familiar with Haru, or what she thought was Haru, but still. "How could you..." she said, now crying for real, and when she did that, something in Hatori began to tighten and it hurt his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Take her home boys..." he wheezed, not understanding what was going on but he needed her away from him

"Like we needed your permission for that" Kyo said, as Haru scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and together they left the offices, leaving Ayame and Hatori alone.

As they left, and she got some distance from him, Hatori's breathing got better, as Ayame had been running circles onto his back, hoping that it would help with his breathing. He had never seen him have an asthma attack, but Hatori had just displayed the classic symptoms and Ayame was stunned.

"Do you feel better now Ha'ri" he said, as Hatori sat back up, and looked at his distant cousin

"Yes, I do. Thank you Aya. You should go home now. And I don't think you should expect her in for a few days. That is of course if she is allowed out of bed." Hatori said with a straight face. And at that Aya began laughing as he gathered his belongings and took his advice and left, leaving Hatori with the feeling that his special 'One' just left with her two lovers. Now knowing the details of the curse, he realized that these feelings only come from the one that is the mate. How in the world she got tied to three men, not the two that she though, he didn't know, but considering how she broke the curses with the two boys, he suspected that if his own curse was to break something like that would have to happen, and just because they were not fighting with each other, did not mean that they would not fight him with every fiber of their being. They were behaving like their animal forms, which he suspected was how she could touch them so thoroughly. However his own animal was far more different then any of them here. His mated for life. Unlike the Cat or the Ox.

He wondered how this was going to affect everyone, if he mated with Natasha. Heaven help them all.

* * *

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

**_Aruné_** which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

**_Beloved_** is **_Grádág_** for female and **_Grádén_** for male


	7. Getting to Know You   Lemon Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes**_

_As always I don't own Fruits Basket. I have never read the manga, though thanks to Wikipedia and my beta Jocelyn who does (And she STILL won't bring them into work for me to read!!) I have a basic idea of what is going on. I have no idea where things would diverge with my Oc char, so lets assume that we slipped her in after the second year that Tohru was living with the Sohma's. Kyo was 17, as was Yuki and Tohru and Haru was 16 as was_ _Momiji._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Boys you can put me down." Natasha asked once again, as they were walking towards their home on the Honke. Because of the merging of all their souls into one, both Kyo nor Haru could be away from each other for long periods, so it made more sense to live with each other. Hearing each other though, as they thought of their mate, had brought many red blushes in the morning, as they were not exactly quiet when they came. And because of their connection, they could not take another mate. Their souls knew she was out there, and they had felt many times the heartache she would have, and knew every time she had cried.

"Considering how long it has been Tash, don't make me ask WHERE I can put you down" Black Haru asked his mate, his libido raging. And at that she blushed fiercely, and Kyo hit him. "Behave!" was all he said

"Aww Kitty Kitty, you have been jacking off to her for ten years, don't sit there and tell me, you don't want her riding you." Black Haru sneered at him, going blacker by the second

"Have you really been Kyo?" Tasha asked him seductively, as she always did when the three of them were alone. How they had managed to keep their virginities until after graduation, they could never figure out, but the night after graduation, they had rented a cottage for the three of them, and it had taken all day before they could even bear to take their clothes off.

By that time, they had discovered that both Kyo and Haru were no longer cursed, and there were so many times, that they would be making out with her, until she had made them so hard, that they would be screaming in frustration. Oh, she would take care of them, but she feared that if she let them near her, something bad would happen, so they waited as long as she could. But the feelings would not diminish. With the end of their high school graduation, the feeling was still there, but their souls were screaming for fulfillment, and despite the overwhelming urge not to, she had allowed it, and was given the best night of her life. Then two days later, was the accident, that took her sister and her life away.

"Yes Tash" Kyo answered seductively as well "I could never get you out of my head." and at that he kissed her hard, releasing all the pent up feelings he had been feeling for the last ten years. Just like every time they kissed, he was hit with a shot of electricity, that they had always assumed it was their souls touching. They never cared, as it made their feelings ten fold.

"Acushla..." Haru whispered as he came up behind her, and removed the elastic band that held her hair, finally allowing it to flow down. And both of them were shocked at the length. It was far past her butt, and was approaching her knees.

"Why didn't you ever cut your hair?" Kyo asked, running his right hand through her hair, as Haru had assumed his normal position, behind her, and stroking her left side. He then leaned in, and began to nuzzle her ear, slightly bitting the lobe, making her gasp.

"I...did..n't...th...ink...it...wa..s...im...por..t...ant..." she managed to get out as Haru was nibbling on her neck, that he had exposed. He held onto her waist, holding her against her, as she wrapped her left arm around his neck, pushing him closer. With this position her full breasts, that had given him so many wet dreams were pushed upwards, Kyo could feel himself come to life.

"Gods Tash..." Kyo said losing his own battle and kissed her hard again. Like last time they were all connected like this, she came, as the overwhelming feeling of their souls all uniting, always made her come.

Unlike last time, when they were too inexperienced in making love, they were afraid to do anything more, then kiss her. Now, they were adults, and had been without their mate for ten long years. And they wanted their mate. Even though Kyo was no longer the cat, he still had the ability to bring up his cat-like abilities, such as his cat-like strength, so with one pull, he ripped off Tasha's skirt, and covered his mates mound, feeling the wetness of her want. Haru was of like mind, so he stepped back from her and ripped her shirt off of her head, leaving her with just her bra and thong. Haru then removed his own shirt, and pants, and came back to her, leaving himself in his boxers. Now that there was no clothes to impede him, he grabbed her hair in his hand and began to kiss her shoulder, while Kyo had been removing his own clothes, and left himself in his boxers.

"Are...we...not...moving...a..bit...fast?" she asked, as Kyo sat in front of Tasha, and had begun to kiss her inner thigh

"No Tash. Moving fast, would have been jumping you when you got off the plane." Haru said, as he removed her bra, and began to play with her nipples, getting a scream from her. She tilted her head back, against his shoulder, and with that angle, Haru kissed her hard on the mouth. With her distracted, Kyo removed her thong, and saw, that his lovely mate, on a subconcious level, knew that she would be seeing them, and had endured a waxing. She was a smooth as the day she was born, and he couldn't be happier.

Very gently, as not to disturb Haru, he used his tongue, and very gently opened the folds of her very wet womanhood, and drank from his mate, as she began to scream into Haru's mouth.

"Don't forget to leave me some" Haru said, as he moved her backwards, onto his lap, as he wanted to suck on her nipples as Kyo fed.

"Don't know if I want to, she's so good." Kyo lazily said, kissing her special button, as she moaned, just a bundle of nerves, that they were setting on fire.

"Then it's my turn" Black Haru said, as picked her up and sat her on the bed facing him

"Guys, I am not a toy.." she said trying to placitate them. Even though they didn't fight over her, they always fought for dominance, as they both wanted to be Alpha Male in the relationship, but they had never achieved that particular pecking order.

"Yes you are, you are a beautiful and gorgeous toy, that we are going to be playing with all night long. So deal with it." Kyo said, as he got onto the bed above her, as Haru had latched onto her clit and began sucking on it. Kyo had always licked her like a kitten drinking milk, but Haru was all tongue, and boy, did he know how to use it, Tasha thought as he was making her orgasm again and again. Kyo on the other hand, used his cat-like tongue and had latched onto her breast, and began sucking on it, as she had grabbed onto him, and with her legs, had wrapped herself around Haru, as she came again, this time the large one.

"This time, Kyo, you can take the back" Haru said, as he removed his boxers, and in one swift stroke entered his mate, and she screamed with his entrance.

"God dammit Haru, she hasn't had sex in ten years!" he screamed at him, as Tasha began crying from the pain.

"Dammit Acushla, I forgot. I won't move till you are ready." Haru said, staying very still, until she adjusted again. But she was so tight and small, and so incredibly warm, that Haru was beginning to sweat from the pain of stopping.

"It's...okay..Mo rún. I forgot how large you are." she said managing a weak smile, as she curled an arm around Kyo. "Just go slowly love." she said, as she moved her hips very slow, as Kyo leaned down and kissed her softly.

As he moved, it wasn't as painful, and she began to move with him, as Kyo continued to kiss her. She then felt around to Kyo, and she could feel how hard he was through his boxers that he was still wearing. Looking at Haru, she communicated with her eyes what she wanted. He then stopped, and turned her over, entering her from the back, so that she could face Kyo.

"I think you need a bit of attention, my precious kitten." she said using her pet name for him, as she removed him from him boxers, and very gently touched him with her mouth.

"Gods Tash...make me come...I have missed your mouth so much..." he sobbed, as she didn't waste any time. Slowly taking him fully into the mouth, which was a feat in itself, and if she hadn't had so much practice back in high school, she would have gagged because of the length. Ten long years had not changed his taste, in fact enhanced it as she licked and sucked her little kitten to fulfillment, which he filled her mouth.

"You...are...still...taking...the...back...Kitten" Haru said, his own release imminent

"Fine..." Kyo said finally, as she had sapped his strength for the moment

Haru then released her, even though he was so close, and sat on the bed. Bringing her to his chest, he reinserted her, so that she rode him, exposing her back, and allowing Kyo to be inside his mate as well. Kyo, as always, led the pace, placing his hands onto her hips, and once they all found a rhythm, she began to ride them both. Silently, she began to weep, as the emotions of her two lovers began to overtake her, as with their soul connection she could feel everything, and she then had a moment of clarity as to what had happened to Kyo and Haru after she had left, and at that, she leaned down to Haru, and kissed him hard. Kyo then leaned over her, and kissed the small of her back, making her come hard, as they both came as well.

Kyo, then released himself, and went to the washroom to clean up, as she was still connected to Haru, who was still hard inside her. Unlike Kyo, who came twice, he had only come once, which had been his White side that came. His Black side, still had much to go. Tasha was tired, but she remembered, that she would be far more tired, if Black Haru didn't come.

"My lovely Grádén, what do you need?" she asked knowing that he would have to take her very hard, in order for Black Haru to come. He was still gentle with her, but rough at the same time.

"Sit up." he ordered, as he sat up as well, and grabbed her hips and began to roughly take her again. As they were facing each other, he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, as he had begun pounding into her. Kyo then returned, and smiled as his mate was getting thoroughly fucked. Unlike Haru, he didn't need to come many times, the two had been enough for him, so he came back behind her, and ran his hand through her hair, luxuriating in the feel of her.

"If you are going to be behind her, make yourself useful!" Black Haru said, in a gutteral voice.

"But Haru, aren't you doing a good enough job?" Kyo taunted, knowing that he would get good a pissed, and do the work himself.

"Gods, Kyo...Haruuuuuuuuu" Tasha began, and then screamed as she came again, which finally allowed Black Haru to come, as he had been frantically pounding into her, as he had been so close. At that, she leaned back, as she fell instantly asleep. Kyo helped her off of Haru, and got her tucked into bed, as they went to their own bedrooms, and cleaned up. Returning, Kyo and Haru, got into the bed, and curled themselves around her, as they too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Tasha woke up the next morning, refreshed, but tired as all hell. Kyo had woken her up once in the middle of the night, and taken her so slowly and patiently that she was crying at the emotions. He only came the once, as did she, and Haru just rolled over and started snoring. At which they giggled softly, as he allowed her to fall back asleep. 

She was alone, but that did not surprise her. Haru and Kyo were early risers as they liked to practice their Katas early, with the morning dew. She always found it hot, which is probably why they enjoyed her watching. Both of them, when they moved, was like symmetry, and being alone now, she was a little upset that they didn't wake her. Then again, they probably felt she needed her sleep.

Wrapping her arms around the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke some time later, to a tickling of what felt like hair at her back. Trying not to smile, as she could feel the length of something at her ass, and she knew from the length, without having to open her eyes, that it was Haru trying to wake her up. 

"Arun...don't you want to be awake for this?" Black Haru said to her, as she could already feel, that he was positioning himself to enter her from the rear

"No, this is a better way to be woken" she said softly, as she could feel his grin against her back, and with that, he opened her legs, and plunged into her, as she was still wet

"Kitty got you last night, now its my turn" he said, as he stroked her back so softly, holding her slightly away from him, as she arched from the sensations of him so deeply within her, and tightly encased

"So you did hear last night" she whispered

"Kitty isn't exactly quiet when he comes. But it was okay. He let me take you from your front, so he deserved it." Haru said, turning White again, as he wanted to be gentle with her. Black was never gentle, but he loved his mate very fiercely.

Giggling, she then sighed, as she quietly came, from the very gentle motions of Haru.

"I love you Mo run" Haru whispered to her, as he withdrew himself after coming, and laid beside her, wrapping his leg around her, and holding her in place with his leg and his arms wrapped around her chest, just under her breasts.

"And I love you." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

"Were you not supposed to wake her for breakfast?" Kyo said, as he had set the table for breakfast 

"Oh, I did, but she fell asleep again." he said nonchalantly

"What part of 'no sex in ten years' did you stupid ox brain not hear?" Kyo said, suddenly very angry. It had taken them both a lot of soul searching, and with having the three of them tied hadn't helped, but Kyo, despite his intensive, and possessive nature, had accepted Haru has her would-be lover. But they had set boundaries, namely neither of them would EVER screw each other, hence why he was sure he had burn marks on his own dick.

"I was gentle. And besides, you took her again last night too, so don't go there" Haru said and at that Kyo blushed.

"Aww did I make Kitty Kitty blush..." Black Haru said

"Knock it off, or I will knock something else off" Kyo said, clenching his fist

"Boys, is there ever a time that you can be quiet?" Natasha said as she came down the stairs, in Haru's tank top, and Kyo's boxers, as her own clothes were destroyed

"Talk about looking like our possession..." Kyo said, very slowly

"Does someone not remember something about his claws and my skirt and thong?" she said with her eyebrow perched, and at that Haru began to laugh.

"Little Calf, does someone not remember my VERY expensive bra, that is now in pieces upstairs..." she said sharply to him, using her own nickname for Haru, that the first time she had ever used it, Kyo couldn't stop laughing for days.

"I will buy you a new one.." he said shrugging his shoulder, not a bit embarrassed about their actions last night.

"Okay, now...the smell of bacon was driving me nuts...so where is my breakfast!" she said as she glazed into her chair and propped her face up with her hand

"Do you do that on purpose?" Kyo asked as he came over to her, and kissed her hard

"Is Natasha the breakfast, or are you actually going to cook Kyo?" a voice said from the doorway

"You..." they said, turning at the voice and with one shot, sent the voice flying through the door

"Boys...what have I told you about fighting?" she said, pulling both their ears down, and not in a good way

"He tricked us!" Kyo said

"Kyo Sohma, you are twenty-eight years old! Stop behaving like a child." Natasha admonished him and at that Haru began to laugh, until she turned her fury on him. "And you Hatsuharu, don't you dare EVER take out your black side again! Except in bed." she said using his full name, which she never did unless she was pissed

"Looks like someone isn't getting lucky tonight..." a sing-song voice said from the near broken door, as he re-emerged

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him

"I came to see my little blossom..." he said using the pet term for her, as she had arrived when the sakura or cherry trees were in blossom

"That is nice of you Shigure, thank you." she said with a million watt smile on her face. When she did that he smiled as well. Hatori had called him, telling him, that he didn't need the vacation, as with Natasha's memories restored, she could control them.

"You are not welcome in here." Kyo growled, his animal instincts still present.

"Now Now Kyonkyon, why don't you want me here?" Shigure said, teasing him, like he used to as a teen

"WHAT PART OF DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN DID YOU NOT EVER GET YOU STUPID MUTT!" Kyo shouted, until Natasha tapped him on the shoulder, her foot tapping.

"Kyo, relax." she said gently, as she kissed him softly on the mouth, thus calming him down

"Wow, she's far better then Tohru." Shigure said, in awe, as the fiery kitty was subdued by the Irish woman

"And she is OUR mate, not yours, so state your business, and then get out." Black Haru said, as it always did when it felt threatened.

"I came for breakfast. After all, it was my idea that she be brought back." Shigure said as he sat down and began to eat some of the toast that Kyo had made. Natasha sat down with him, and just stared at Kyo, batting her eyes at him.

"Is there something you want?" Kyo asked, pretending to be stupid.

"You _know_ what I want..." she said coyly and at that Shigure spit out his toast and began laughing.

"Yes I do...and only I get to give it to you" Kyo said, knowing in five seconds Shigure was going to be slack-jawed. He didn't disappoint, and Shigure looked at Kyo, like a proud papa, thinking his hentai ways finally paid off. Kyo then turned around, and hid from sight what he was doing. Looking over his shoulder a few times, just to keep the pretense going, he looked at Tasha, with a smoldering look, like he was going to devour her.

Shigure looked like he was going to have a heart attack, as he had never seen Kyo so blantantly obvious. Normally, he would be yelling at him, and or hitting him whenever he made a perverted comment, but seeing him like this...

Then Kyo finally turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand and with a very sensual smile, handed it to her

"Heaven...I'm in Heaven..." (1) she began to sing as she sipped her first coffee of the day, and Shigure's huge smile deflated as Kyo looked at him and said "What's wrong Shigure, were you thinking something else?" and Natasha began to giggle, knowing that Kyo did it all on purpose. He had always told her, he wanted to get even with Shigure for always making hentai comments to him throughout growing up, and never could find a way of doing it. Now she would have a Happy Kitty, and a Happy Kitty equalled a Naughty Kitty, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I have to go to work now. A rùn, I will see you tonight." Haru said coming back into the room, dressed now in all black leather. Natasha just gapped at him, trying very hard not to begin drooling

"I love you too A rùn." Black Haru said noticing his mate check him out, as he grabbed his messenger bag off of the peg beside the door, and left the house

"What is a rune?" Shigure asked, as Kyo whipped around and growled "None of your goddamn business"

"KYO!"

"Sorry"

"Shigure, sorry, the boys are a bit touchy about it. A rùn, means Darling in Gaelic." Natasha said

"Gaelic huh...thats a pretty sexy language. I can think of a few books for that..." he said mumbling as he grabbed Kyo's coffee and with his toast, began to tap it against his cheek, while drinking the coffee.

"That WAS mine" Kyo growled

"Oh, that explained the vanilla. I normally like chocolate in mine." Shigure said as he sat it down

"I'll make another one for you." Kyo said in almost defeat

"You are such a dear, I knew all that training would be good. Now, I will go get a nice yarn ball for you.." Shigure said as Kyo threw a pot at Shigure's head. Fortunately, since Shigure was still a dog, he grabbed it before it hit him.

"Shigure, behave. Kyo is trying." Natasha said, though she had a smirk on her face

"So Natasha, what are you plans for the day?" Shigure asked

"Well, I guess that depends on Kyo." Natasha said, and Kyo went as red as his hair

"Well, don't do anything I would. And Kyo knows how active my imagination is." Shigure said, as he grabbed another piece of toast and sat up. "Well, I don't think I can do any more damage here, so I am going to go find Ha'ri" he said as he opened the door, and with a tiny wave, waved them goodbye and closed the door behind them

"So Kyo" Natasha asked, as Kyo, was no longer red, but he was looking at his mate. "What are my plans for the day?"

"Well I know what they will be for the next two hours, after that we shall see." Kyo said as he grabbed Natasha, and slide his hands down his boxers, and grabbed her ass, grinding her against him.

"I see. So no breakfast?" she said coyly, as he was moving her towards the sink

"You will, it's gonna be a high protein one." he grinned

* * *

(1) - Song lyric is from Frank Sinatra's "cheek to cheek"

My Normal responce to being given coffee is to squeel "COFFEE!!!"

Shigure is fun to mimic, cause its just me, without the inibitions...hehehe

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

**_A rúne_** which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

**_Beloved_** is **_Grádág_** for female and **_Grádén_** for male


	8. Smile for the Camera  Chapter 7

_As always I don't own Fruits Basket. I have never read the manga, though thanks to Wikipedia and my beta Jocelyn who does (And she STILL won't bring them into work for me to read!!) I have a basic idea of what is going on. I have no idea where things would diverge with my Oc char, so lets assume that we slipped her in after the second year that Tohru was living with the Sohma's. Kyo was 17, as was Yuki and Tohru and Haru was 16 as was_ _Momiji._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sniffle...no reviews...yet people are watching...meanie people...

_Reviews make the world go round..._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Haru arrived at the studio, just as the rest of the models arrived. Today, in honour of his Black side, he allowed it to indulge in dressing all in black, with the only thing white, being his hair. From his attuned senses, he knew that Kyo had taken their mate, and he was in full black mode, when he arrived.

"Haru, Darling...we have been waiting for you!" a voice said from the left side of him, as he entered the studio.

"Maisai, you would have continued without me." Haru corrected her. He always got annoyed when others tried to turn him into a simpering man, who needed reassurance that he was special. Having Natasha and their special bond, always made him special. He wondered once again, why he was here, and doing this. Then he remembered. He had wanted Natasha's attention, and he had thought being in Magazines would do it.

"No we would not have. You know our theme is Black and White, so having you in the middle was important." she said firmly

"Fine then, let's get this started" he said taking off his trenchcoat, and letting all the ladies in the room know, he was a god. His premeditated response got the desired affect, as he could feel the stares that his body always gave women. It was the persona that he had created, that he was untouchable, yet thoroughly male. Which of course was not entirely true. Only Natasha could touch him, and he was bi. That he kept from Kyo, as to not throw that wrench in. Natasha knew, and she never cared, once painting a minds-eye picture of the three of them so vividly that he had gotten her screaming from just kissing her.

"Are you sure you don't want to, huh, perhaps, take your shirt off?" Maisai said, trying not to drool herself

"No." was all he said, and he took his position with the other models that surrounded the center of the shoot. On one side was women that were with black hair, and white clothing, and on the other side, was women with white wigs, and in total black. He then grabbed one of the women, and cupped her face, like a lover was about to kiss her, and then yelled at them to start shooting.

They did this for many hours, taking many different shots, until finally, they declared a break for lunch. It was now well after 2pm, and because of him concentrating on the shoot, he had closed his thought process to Natasha. Now that he was not distracted any longer, he opened his senses, and he could sense that she was very near.

Putting down the Veggie sandwich, as he was a vegetarian, he went looking for his mate. He had only gotten three steps, when he could make out the familiar fire red hair, and she walked into the room.

"Haru!" she said, and she very briskly walked over to him.

When she said his name, every female looked over at the voice and stared, at the Orange haired male that was behind her, and the fire-red redhead, with the body of a goddess.

"Tash, Kyo brought you!" he said in a low voice, as she came over to him. At that, Kyo turned and left, leaving the two of them to themselves

"Yes he did, he thought I might want to see what it was you did." she said to him

"A rúne, I wasn't sure if I wanted you here." Haru said, softly stroking her head, as she had reached him. As a teen, both Kyo and him had been average height, but after she had left, they had grown to a 6'1, and 6'2 respectively, making them now the tallest of the Jyūnishi, instead of Hatori being the tallest. Though Hiro came close, at his current 5'10.

"Why, this is my world as well Haru." she said with a hand on her hip

"Haru, darling, who is this woman?" Maisai came up to him

"None of your business." was Haru's response.

"Lady, if you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you don't ever call him darling again." Natasha said, showing her own possession of Haru.

And at that Haru smirked.

"A rúne, I still have some shots to do. Why don't you pick out some clothing for me?" Haru asked her

"Haru, Dar...err...dear..." she said, as she caught the fire brewing in Natasha's eyes "We have a wardrobe person for that. Why would you want a stranger, to do so." the woman said

"Probably because she is one of the leading Fashion Designers in the United States. I trust her judgement, over some idiot" Haru said nonchalantly

"SHE'S A FASHION DESIGNER?!?!" Maisai said, now pointing a finger at her

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing fingers is rude?" Natasha said as she was wrapped in a jersy dress, in royal blue, that covered her top, but had a sarong-line skirt portion, that made her 5'5 legs seem longer. Her hair was wrapped back up, but she had Japanese sticks in her hair, with little charms in them, of a cat and a cow. An outward display of who she belonged too, which was not lost on either Kyo or Haru when they had first seen them when she was younger.

"How DARE you treat me like that, you Gaijin (1)" she hissed at her. At that, Black Haru came out immediately, as Natasha paled at the derogatory word used.

"If you wish for me to ever work with you again, you will appologize to my Mate immediately." Black Haru said narrowing his eyes

"She's your GIRLFRIEND!" she shrieked as all the women in the room began looking at the foreigner that had snared one of the sexiest men in all of Japan.

"She is my WIFE, and she deserves the respect that her rank deserves." Haru clarified, as Natasha paled. This was the first time that Haru had clarified their relationship like that, in public. The family just understood the term mate, but to the outside world, wife was the closest that their narrow minds could understand. She wondered how Kyo was going to take that, that he got the first declaration out.

And at that, all was silent. Everyone was stunned at that revelation, most including Natasha, but Haru had calmed down, and came closer to her, and cupped her face softly. "I would have eventually gotten around to asking. You know that." he said softly against her ear, so that they would not have heard that last part.

"Kyo is going to kill you, you know that right..." she whispered back

"Little Kitty can get over it. He isn't in the public eye. I am. All he does is teach kids at the dojo." Haru said as he walked back over to his unfinished lunch.

"Did Kitty let you get breakfast this morning, or did he screw you all morning." Haru said, letting a touch of Black come out. And at that, she began to glow as red as her hair. "You know that means I get you this evening, right." he said sitting down, and bringing her down onto his lap, with her facing the table.

"Am I ever going to walk straight again?" she asked softly

"Maybe in a few months, when we are satiated. For now, no. We missed you too much Mo run" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Mr. Sohma, we need you back on the set." a female assistant came up to the pair

"Very well. Please make sure my wife eats so lunch, and then send her to the wardrobe area please." he said, standing up, and then leaning down to his mate, and kissing her passionately, marking her as his possession, in front of all the witnesses.

"Of course Mr. Sohma." she said demurely as Haru moved back from kissing her, and gave her a scorching look. He then resumed his position. This time however, since she was there, he was looking at her, and the look he was giving her, made her feel completely hot.

"You are a very lucky woman, Mrs. Sohma." the woman said, looking at her feet, while trying not to cry. Like most of the women at the shoot, they all had serious crushes on Haru Sohma, so seeing that his wife was a foreigner, was very distressing.

"Actually, my professional name is Morrigan. Natasha Morrigan." she said to the woman, not knowing that a writer had been present, and had been recording all information.

"Very well Ms. Morrigan. Can I take you to get some food." she said, not seeing that Haru had been watching her

"Normally I would say yes, but I think I will just finish my...husbands...lunch. If you could just bring me some water?" she asked the woman, as she sat back down and picked up Haru's unfinished sandwich. Natasha wasn't a vegetarian, but she never objected to just eating meatless foods, as her favourite snacks were strawberries and cucumbers.

She could feel how aroused Haru was, even if his outward appearance did not show this. But his eyes gave him away, and she was fairly certain, that the magazine that was paying him was going to be very appreciative of this.

After four more hours, they finally declared that they were done. They had been doing this for nearly 10 hours, and everyone was tired. Natasha had been smart enough to have brought her laptop and her blackberry, so she had been communicating with Ayame most of the day, doing sketches and such, while Haru had worked. Unfortunately for her still sore inner thighs, Haru's arousal had not abetted, and she had a feeling, she would be encountering her Black mate very shortly.

Unlike her Kyo, her Haru was a patient person, despite Black Haru. She had not noticed everyone had left, as she had been so attuned to just Haru, his arousal had not changed, until a spike went through her, and she nearly dropped the laptop, she was so surprised. Looking up, she saw Haru, still sitting on the white backdrop of blankets, and she then noticed that everyone was gone.

"Get over here" he commanded, his voice guttural, and sensuous at the same time

"Do you actually think you can command me?!" she said, though she did close her laptop, and placed her blackberry, which was also her phone into her own messenger bag, that she used for her laptop.

"Yes. Now get your sweet ass over her." he said, trying to look menacing, as it was Black Haru that was commanding her

"So my ass is sweet huh?" she said, deliberately baiting him, not knowing that one of the camera men, had come back, and had heard them

"Yes, and I am going to be riding it for a while, now get over here."

"Aren't you the demanding one?" she said, though she did get off her chair, and very slowly sauntered over to him, swinging her hips, purposely enticing him

"If you are not over here in 5 seconds, I won't let you come" he promised menacingly. In 3 seconds she was between his thighs looking up at him. The lights were still on, so with the lights on her hair, it made it sparkle.

"You have too many clothes on." he growled as he whipped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra.

"You rip this one, and I won't let YOU come" she promised, as he grinned, and with one hand, snapped the bra into two, leaving it to fall.

"You love me too much A rune" he said, knowing that he was going to feel himself in her mouth.

"Kyo tastes better..." she said without mercy, knowing she would get a rise out of him.

"When we are together, it is a given. When we are alone, do NOT bring that Cat into this. Is this understood?" he growled as he brought her close to him, and kissed her hard, tearing her hair sticks out of her hair, and making the hair fall to the ground.

The photographer, still being as silent as possible, as Haru had never been seen with a woman, began taking pictures as Haru stripped her completely naked, and without a doubt erased all possibility that he was gay, and that he was one of the most creative lovers he had ever seen.

* * *

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

**_Aruné_** which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

**_Beloved_** is **_Grádág_** for female and **_Grádén_** for male

_**Gaijin**_ means _**Foreigner/outsider**_


	9. Princely Moments  Chapter 8

**_Author's Notes_**

_Well no reviews in the last chapters, which makes me wonder if anyone cares about this. I mean, I am writing for fun, but seeing nearly 1000 views and only 5 reviews...well that makes me feel awful..._

_Thanks to my beta I do have pretty much the story completely planned out, so chances are fairly good this will be a long story, full of Celtic and Japanese legends._

_So remember, reviews are your friends, even if the first page of the prologue is so short. And I know, Kyo isn't snarling like our darling usually is, but rest assured, his antagonist will be returning to make our Kyo's blood boil..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer's and such**_

_Finally have read the manga's except the latest, volume 17, so that absolutlely sweet play will be added in some form (Giggles about Hana in black as Cinderella...)_

_Now, still don't own Fruits Basket, otherwise more shirtless Hatori and Shigure would be in there (They are close enough to my age range for it to be okay to drool over...)_

_So now on with the chapter...in this Yuki is introduced...and we get back to the comment at the beginning about the babysitting material...hehehe..._

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

A few weeks went by in a flash, at least that was how it felt for Natasha. Hatori would have won the bet about how long it would take for the boys to let her out of their sight, as it was nearly the end of the week before she finally came into Ayame's store and began her work as his apprentice. Both Mine and him grinned at the sight of the woman, that came into the offices. She had her hair down, tied at the edges and was allowed to free fall down her back. She wore a business jacket, but one of the shortest skirts he had ever seen, with slits on the side, allowing her to move, without it riding up. The edge of the skirt just fell mid-thigh, with the slits going up the leg, but not along the side. When you looked at her, she looked all woman, and one not to be messed with.

In her heels, she was the same height of Ayame, which was fine with him. Smiling at her, he motioned her to her desk, that he had prepared for her. Even though she had not actually been in the office, she had been working with him, since the day of the photo shoot. Now having her patterns created, from the sketches she had done on her tablet laptop, and had sent to him that early part of the week, she began to look at the fabric that he had, in order to see what would be suitable. She had sketched a different kind of outfit then Ayame normally made, blending Western and Eastern together. She had made a sleeveless shirt, that was part petal, part Mandarin collar, with small toggles of buttons of fabric that ran along the edge of the opening, which was on a diagonal. Underneath was the seam that was in the princess style, which allowed a cleaner fit, that would follow the body closer. It had an opening at the bottom, leading from the left side hip, grazing down the lower half of the hips, with a tulip like ending, that had a snap at it. Underneath, it had a lightweight skirt, that had a fluted edge, so that it would swirl and move, as the woman moved. Ayame was in heaven, when he saw the sketch of it.

"My darling blossom, it is just perfect..." Ayame gushed at her, holding her cheek in his hand

"Thank you Ayame. And thank you for bringing me here" she said looking at him, with a slight tear

"Now, now little princess, no tears. Today is a joyous day, and it should not be wasted on weeping. Besides, you have those two handsome, strapping men at home!" he said, with a huge grin on his face

"I should have realized that you all had a plan for me, when you wouldn't tell me where I was staying." she said with a slight grin

"If I knew anything my darling little Celt, is that those boys would have never allowed you to be staying with anyone else." he said wisely

"So is anyone ever going to tell me where Yuki is?" she asked him, trying to catch him off-guard

"My little blossom, you just don't give up do you?" he asked, pulling away from her, and looking at her, with a soft expression. Aging had been good to him, as he still looked 20, even though he was nearly 40, and with puppy-dog eyes, he looked at her. "Fine then, come with me." he said turning swiftly from her, and headed to the back of the shop, where his own apartments were. This was something that she had not wanted to be apart of, but she had to know where her friend was. Unlike her adopted sister Tohru, Natasha had been on council with Yuki, and thanks to her connection to Kyo and Haru, had not been targetted by the Yuki fan club. Though she remembered how she took care of the Kyo and Haru one. Oh, she had heard the whispers of the mean girls in the washroom, when they didn't think she was there, calling her whore and slut, but as Kyo pointed out, they hadn't done anything, so it was just words. Thinking back, as she walked up the stairs leading to Ayame's apartment, it was one of the other reasons why she did not make love to them. Doing so, would make it true.

At school, they had kept it to just making out, leaving the heavier stuff that they did, for in private. If they had found out that, teasing and name calling would not have been the only things they would have done. She remembered the one day, just before graduation, the Yuki Fanclub caught Tohru and almost began to beat her, for being with Yuki, until Tasha had caught them. The boys may have been studying a form of Jujitsu martial arts, but she had studied the art of Fan fighting, and she always carried her fan with her. That day, she used it on those girls, and they never bothered her sister again. Instead they attempted to bother her, but they had seen Black Haru too many times, to bother.

"Are you sure you want to do this Natasha?" Ayame asked as they reached the stair leading to where Yuki was

"Yes, I need to see him." she said not sure why he was so hesitant

"Very well my dearest little Celt" he said as he opened the door and let her in. He then closed the door behind her, and left her and Yuki alone. He was just sitting in a solitary bed inside, his hair nearly to his waist, and he stared vacantly out the window

"Yuki?" she said almost timidly

He turned at her voice, and smiled, his beautiful violet eyes almost sparkling, but he did not speak

"I am here my friend. What has happened to you?" she said in a near whisper as she came over to the bed and sat down beside him. Very gently, she brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it softly, as Tohru's tears fell

"My Nezumi...my beloved.." Tohru's spirit whispered past Natasha's mouth

At that Yuki's eyes widened, as he looked at his best friend, and could not believe that his pet name that Tohru would call him, slipped past her lips

"She is in here, with me. She is not dead Yuki" Natasha said softly, as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"T...o.h...r...u" he said in a broken voice, one that had not been used in nearly ten years

"Come here Yuki" Natasha said, opening her arms, and allowing him to fall into her arms sobbing.

"Tohru...TOHRU..." he sobbed, saying the only word that mattered to him

"That's it, let it out Yuki..." Natasha said stroking his back, as he hugged her to him.

"I've been so alone..." he whispered into her shoulder as he was sobbing uncontrollably

"You have never been alone 'Ki" Natasha said using her own pet name of Yuki

"My world was Tohru, I could never be with anyone else...I should have died with her, why didn't I die?" he wailed softly. Natasha then heard Ayame behind them, and she lifted her head to see him with tears in his eyes

"Because my little brother, I would not let you die. I love you Yuki-chan, and you are not allowed to die." he said quietly

"Thank you nii-san for taking care of me." Yuki said in a hoarse voice, still gravelly from dis-use

"We all love you Yuki. Now, I need to take care of Seijiro. Mine is looking after a wealthy client of ours." Ayame said and turned from them, nearly bouncing

"Who is Seijiro?" Yuki said, his voice getting a bit stronger

"Your nephew. He's absolutely adorable, and looks so much like you" she said, about the small child that Mine and Ayame had born nearly 8 years before.

"I have a nephew?" he said perplexed

"Yes you do, he is in the other room if you want to see him." she said about the boy that had been kept from his uncle

"I do." he said getting up, and flashing her a dazzling smile that had earned him his reputation as the Prince

Grinning at her friend, she turned and walked out the door, towards the room with the child

* * *

_**End of chapter Author's Notes**_

_No celtic references this chapter, just a few japanese_

_**Nezumi** - Mouse/Rat and of course what Yuki's Zodiac is_

_**Nii-San** - Older brother_

_**Chan** - Referring normally to a girl, however can be used with a male, if they are VERY VERY close, otherwise you will seriously piss them off_

_Taken from a wonderful website dictionary Dot lunaescence Dot com where you can find a lot of info on the Japanese culture and terminology_


	10. A Genius Take on Things  Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer's and such_**

_Thanks to my beta Jocelyn, I do have pretty much the story completely planned out, so chances are fairly good this will be a long story, full of Celtic and Japanese legends._

_Finally have read the manga's except the latest, volume 17, so that absolutlely sweet play will be added in some form (Giggles about Hana in black as Cinderella...)_

_Now, still don't own Fruits Basket, otherwise more shirtless Hatori and Shigure would be in there (They are close enough to my age range for it to be okay to drool over...)_

_So now on with the chapter...and in this one, a bit more is revealed as to what was left of the curse._

_And is anyone there...?_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**- 10 minutes before -**_

Ayame sat inside the room with his son, beside the desk that currently, his son was sitting at. His son, the computer genius, was the one that had helped to get Natasha into the country. For some reason, the officials of the country refused to let her into the country, though he suspected a certain dead God, that had deterred that particular feat.

So, with the help of his son, to get his favourite Auntie into the country, they modified records, to allow her entrance. His son, in itself was a miracle. After Natasha had been brutally mind-raped by Hatori, which he still did not agree with, he had hid his relationship with Mine, until they had discovered that she was pregnant. She had cried and cried, as she didn't want to leave him, but in order for noone to discover her and the baby, most notably Akito, he ordered Mine and his unborn son, to America, to be safe from Akito.

He had regretted that action, as he never saw the birth of his only son, and missed the first 4 years of his life. Oh, granted, he had seen pictures, and Ayame always sent him Videos of his days, so that he would KNOW he was loved, though they couldn't be together, until finally she had died. The night of her death, had been the happiest day of Ayame's life. He had called his wife, which she had been the day he found out she was pregnant, and called her back. They had arrived the day of the funeral to everyone's surprise, as it did not take a genius to figure out who the boy was. Just like any children of Kyo, Haru or Yuki, parentage was apparent, with Seijiro having Ayame's snake-like eyes of iridescent gold and blue, which was the reason he was named Seijiro. When looking at him, he was very serious, almost like Hiro in that respect, with Yuki's grace, and tact. For some reason, he had none of his parents flamboyant traits, only Ayame's looks, which most in the family were very grateful for.

"Sei, what are you looking for?" he asked his son softly. Surprisingly, he was never the over the top with his son, though his son always witnessed it, which made him smile

"A way to get Auntie Tohru out of Auntie Tasha" he said quietly, yet solemnly

"You do believe Natasha?" Ayame said, surprised

"Of course I do Father. You Japanese may not believe anything else but I had the opportunity to do a lot of study, and I had already researched Auntie's lineage." he said, nonchalantly

"Sei, have I not told you to show the disdain for your heritage.." Ayame admonished softly

"Father, if your forefathers hadn't been so stupid, the curse would not have happened, and you would not have had to hide Mother." he said matter of factly, but not taking his eyes off the computer, as he continued his research

"That may be true but..." he said but he heard the sobbing coming from the other room, which was not a female sound, and his eyes lit up

"Natasha did it!" was all he said as he got up and ran to the other room to see Yuki finally speak and break down in his grief

"I knew the Goddess would be able to do it." Sei said to noone but himself.

* * *

_**- Back to present -**_

Yuki walked into the other room, that really had not changed in 10 years. He never understood why Mine left, and then suddenly returned, but then again, the last few years had been a blur for him. As he came into the room, he saw a blue haired version of himself, sitting at the computer desk. He must have made an audible noise, as the boy turned around and grinned at him, and he was shocked as it was really just a mini version of himself.

"You sure that Tohru is dead?" he whispered

"Are you trying to tell me that it is possible for you to have a son Yuki?" Natasha said on the sly, and at that Yuki glowed beet red

"Itwastwonightsbeforethewedding" he stumbled softly

"That was the same night that I gave myself to Kyo and Haru" she said just as softly

"You screwed BOTH of them!" he shouted and at that Seijiro snickered, as Natasha went scarlet red

"Uncle Yuki, she hasn't been allowed out of their house in two weeks" he said and then turned back towards the computer, as Natasha wanted to crawl under a rock, so deeply embarrassed

"THEIR house?" Yuki said

"There is a lot of explaining that has to be done Uncle Yuki. Why don't you sit down and I will let you know." Sei said, still looking at the screen, but leaning over, and patting the chair that his father had occupied minutes before.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone..." Natasha said now snickering, but still a scarlet red

"Tell me he grew out of that..." he said of a certain sarcastic ram he knew of

"I don't know Yuki." she said now very sad

"Auntie Tasha, he hasn't, though Kisa controls him quite well." Sei supplied

"Tasha, why would you not know?" Yuki said

"Probably because Uncle Ha'ri wiped her mind" Sei said, now turning to them

"Why?" Yuki said, as Natasha looked downcast

"Akito knows what she is, because she was a Goddess. She could sence another Goddess in the midst, and wasn't about to allow her to live." Sei said nonchalantely and then turned back towards the computer screen

"What are you talking about Sei?" Natasha asked him, coming up beside him, and scrunching down to his side

"You will find out soon Auntie." he said with an absolutely brilliant smile that left no doubt that he was related to Yuki

"You are a very cryptic boy." she said shaking her head

"Yes but you love me anyways." he said

"Wow does he ever sound familiar." Yuki commented and gave a slight chuckle

"Now, now, he's a good boy. Why don't we leave him for now, and I will show you what I have been doing all these years." Natasha said as she grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him away.

* * *

"So you did become a fashion designer, just like you always said you would." Yuki said now sitting at the chair opposite her desk 

"Yeah I guess Ha'ri couldn't wipe everything." she said softly

"I don't know what would have made him think he could do that, and I will be having words with him when I see him, but you have always wanted to do this, to the point of working for Ayame for nearly 3 years" Yuki said to her, staring at the phone, that had barely stopped ringing, for the last 20 minutes

"Are you ever going to answer that?" he said pointing at the phone, that once again was doing a vibrating dance on her desk, as it inched once again, towards falling off the desk. Leaning once again over, he held the phone in place, as it stopped ringing

"'Ki, I do that, and I won't be allowed out again." she said with a soft pink blush across her cheeks

"Who is going to stop you?" Yuki said, perplexed, as he could hear a crash of the shops door close and felt an ominous presence approaching, thanks to his training. Standing up, he came over to her, and saw that she didn't even seem concerned, at who was approaching

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" a very pissed off former cat screamed at his mate

"Most likely because, I want to be walking tomorrow?" she said nonchalantly as Yuki stared at her and Kyo, and then realized what she meant and began to blush profusely

"Who are you to talk to her like that you Baka Neko" Yuki growled, but in his own soft voice

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING RAT, AND STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" he screamed

"KYO!"

"Sorry." was all he said, and with that, completely deflated. Then it just occured to him, that Yuki was talking. "You're talking." he stated to his former rival

"Wow do you catch on quick. Did it take you all day to think about that?" Yuki said nearly sneering. Even though Natasha wasn't his, his Tohru was, and she was still within her

"Now, now, Yuki, there is no need for that." a voice said from the doorway

"Goddammit guys, I have to work!" Natasha said from behind Yuki

"You never have to work again, we told you that." Haru said as he came over to her, pushing Yuki aside, and picked her up, bridal style, into his arms

"Guys, I'm not like your Japanese women, I told you that. I need to work" she said, looking at her mate's smoky grey eyes

"You are not working, you are coming home." Kyo said as he began to walk back towards the storefront, with Haru not far behind him

"Put me DOWN!" she screamed, struggling in Haru's arms. His response: He held her closer

"Now now, I can't allow you to carry away my employee. I must insist you put her down!" Ayame said in a very frilly yellow dress, that did not do justice to him.

"You disgraceful man..." Yuki muttered to himself looking at his brother dressed up in that get-up

"Ayame get out of our way." Kyo said, balling his fist at Ayame

"Kyo, explain yourself, and Haru, put her down" a very stern voice said from the door

"What the hell is this, the Sohma convention?" Natasha said, as Haru set her down

"Are you complaining?" Hatori said perking an eye up at her

"No, but I think they need a re-education on how to treat a lady." she said, but staring at both her mates, as they began to blush and hang their heads

"Kyo, would you like to explain to me, why you and Haru were attempting to kidnap her. Didn't having her tied to your bed for two week fix your sex issue?" he asked, as their eyes widened, Yuki went scarlet red, and Ayame began laughing. They stood silent for a good five minutes, as Hatori just stared at them. "I am waiting..." he said, slightly irritated

"God dammit Hatori, it is none of your business. You may be the head of this family, but we are not children anymore." Haru said

"Then why are you behaving like children. She is an adult, and you are letting your animal hormones, that are still present, rule." Hatori said

"Well if you three would just give your all, we would be all free finally. Do you think we LIKE this. We both know on an intellectual level, that what we are doing is wrong, but our animal instincts are driving us nuts. We HAVE to be with her, all the time. If you hadn't brought her back, we might have been able to control it, but you didn't, and now that she is here, we can't control it." Kyo said quietly, as Yuki stared at him

"What do you mean animal instincts?" Yuki said

"When you are with your mate, the drive to mate is uncontrollable. You can't control it." Haru said just as quietly

"So if Tohru had lived...?" Yuki said. At that Kyo looked straight at his former rival and said "You would have the uncontrollable urge to fuck her every chance you got. It took us two weeks, to get the urges under control long enough to let her out of our sights for 6 hours." he said as Yuki's eyes widened, as did Hatori's. He had no idea that this is what was happening, and then looked at Natasha, and saw her eyes glisten with tears.

"Kyo is right, fortunately Mine doesn't mind. But the first 5 years without her was nearly unbearable." Ayame said from behind them. "It is why she is never far from my side." he added, as Mine came up behind them, holding a bundle of clothing.

"Why didn't the three of you tell me. I had the right to know." Hatori said his voice slightly breaking

"For the simple reason that it was not your business." Kyo said, as he walked back over to Natasha, and grabbed her arm. "Now unless you would all like a show, me and Haru have business with our mate." he said as he began to drag her away, and thanks to that new revelation, she didn't fight them any more.

"Ayame, can you drop off my tablet tonight, and I will, I suppose I will be working like we did before." she said as she was dragged by both men, both holding her arms, as they walked out of the door

"Of course!" he said, though they were already out the door.

"Ayame, I can understand them, but why didn't you tell ME what was going on." Hatori said, unusually harsh with him

"Because, we didn't want to worry you. As Kyo said, we may not change into animals anymore, but we still have those instincts, and we will continue to do so, until you, Shigure, and Rin learn to love. Shigure, as much as I love him, is far too selfish, and Rin has too much anger. Even if you can break yours, and you have such a kind heart, I know you will, but those two will be the hardest to break." Ayame said, as Yuki sat down. It was so much, and he had lost so much time.

"So we are still cursed. Is that it?" Yuki said looking at his brother

"Yes, though I suspect you had it worse then any of us. At least Kyo, Haru, and I knew where our mate was. We could still feel her, and be in spirit with her. Yours is dead, and there is no getting around that. I am not surprised that you shut down after her death. If Natasha or Mine ever died, we would feel it that keenly." Ayame said, in the most serious voice that Yuki had ever heard. Hell, so had Hatori, as he stared at his childhood friend

"So what do we do about Rin and Shigure?" Hatori asked.

"Rin, I do not know. She was so devastated completely, though I do not know why. 'Gure on the other hand. Well, that will take some time. He really only loved Akito, as twisted as that sounds." Ayame said, for once showing distaste for his former Goddess.

"I heard something about Akito sending her out the window. I was not allowed to treat her, as she had to be hospitalized, but it was then, that Haru lost it in the school." Hatori said

"That was the day, at least I think, that he and Natasha got together. It was the next day that Kyo, Haru and Natasha were joined at the hip, and he stopped looking at Tohru that way. In fact, I think that was the day he stopped hating me." Yuki said

"I think you are right Yuki." Hatori said, remembering himself. He also thought that was the day, that he began to notice her, as a potential mate. He cursed himself again, within his mind, as he was having impure thoughts again about her, and he knew that if this continued, he might give himself away and the boys would not be very forgiving of this. He thought back to the day that he had wiped her memory. Unlike most people, when he wiped their minds, he didn't have access to their thoughts, but on that day, as he was erasing the mind of his soulmate, he saw some of her life, and it tore him up inside. He also suspected at that time, that the other presence he felt, was not Tohru, as it was not pure, but pure sensual malice. He wondered where that would be coming from, and he wondered if this part was his soulmate.

* * *

_**Wow, I updated both Life of a Dancer and Don't you Remember..Dont' you all feel Special. Remember...reviews are your friends. We have had over 1000 views, yet, only 5 reviews.**_


	11. The Bunnies are Coming  Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer - The boys aren't mine...or I would have FAR more fun**_

****

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

The boys had finally gotten themselves under a pattern that was finally acceptable to all of them. Haru would take her in the mornings to his workplace, where she would correspond with Ayame, and then in the afternoons, 4 times a week, she would spend the afternoon at the shop, with Kyo as her assistant. On the days that he had classes, it was reversed, so that he would have his contact with her to reverse the effects. It was a strange situation but one that was beginning to work.

Seijiro, on the other hand, had been tracking down what to do with getting Tohru out of Natasha. His other plan was something that he had not spoken to anyone. He wanted to find out where Rin was, and bring her back. She had been gone now for nearly 11 years, and she had covered her tracks well. But he was better. Far better, he thought, then her. He had gotten close a few times, finding her in far away places like Madrid and Rome, and he almost had her when she was in Venice, but somehow, she seemed to disappear. Currently, he had heard she was in Berlin, and he was getting closer to her. He then remembered that his uncle Momiji was there, visiting his German relatives, and turned from the computer to make a phone call.

"Thank you for calling the Huber residence, Momiji speaking. How may I help you?" Momiji answered, speaking in German (1)

"Uncle, do you have a minute?" he asked him, in German

"Of course Seijiro, what can I do for you?" Momiji said, switching to Japanese

"We need to find Rin. Auntie Tasha has her memories back, and she and the boys are back together." he informed his honorary uncle

"Tash is back! Awesome! I can't wait to see her! And you need Rin! Say no more!" he said with a nearly unnatural exuberance that on anyone else would have been so wrong. On Momiji, it worked.

"I think she is down at the Cabaret, on 4th street. At least, that is what is supposed to be. I need a visual." he said, speaking like a 40 year old, instead of a 8 year old.

"I'm your man!" he said, then paused and spoke again with a quiet seriousness "Is everything okay Seij?"

"Uncle Yuki spoke. Tash fixed him. And the boys haven't let her out of the house. It's the curse. We need to break it. I need Rin back here." he said matter of factly

"Suppose she doesn't want to come back. A lot can happen in 11 years." Momiji said

"I am not giving her a choice." he said

"You sure your eight years old?" Momiji said with a bit of humour

"My father is Ayame Sohma. Behaving like the responsible adult is par for the course." he said matter of factly, and hung up the phone as Momiji was laughing in his ear

"You know, I don't ever want you to give up your childhood Seij." a voice said from the door

"Father, if we want things normal, this has to be done. I am doing for everyone I love." he said, turning from the phone, and going back to his computer.

"I love you Seij, till the day I die, and beyond." Ayame said, and came up to his son, and wrapped his arms around him

"I know Father. I love you too. Now go, you are distracting me." he said with a hint of humour.

"Very well. Your aunt should be in later. Kyo is her assistant today." he said and before he left, he kissed the top of his head and left.

"Can you ask Uncle Haru to come and see me?" he asked

"I suppose I could." Ayame asked and then left. As Seijiro turned back towards the computer, he could hear his uncle scream "Let go of me you stupid Nebi!" and at that he smiled

‡ ♦ ☆ ♦ ‡

"Tash, what do you need me to do today?" Kyo asked

"Hmm, today I need you to iron." she said, as she handed him a pile of clothing

"I hate ironing." he grumbled

"Would you rather do the dyeing?" she asked about the special blending that Ayame did for his customers.

"God no!" he exclaimed and headed to the back to begin ironing, as Natasha stayed at the front, dressing up the mannequins

As she began her work, she didn't hear the door open, and she didn't feel the presence of the man that snuck up behind her, until she felt the awareness of her mate as he began his familiar greeting, and nuzzled her neck.

"What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be working?" she asked

"I am. I told them that I needed to model for a famous designer, and that I would get the best reward ever" he purred into her ear, as he nibbled on it

"You are incorrigible" she said with a slight giggle

"That's why you love me." he said pressing closer to her

"I thought I had her today?" Kyo said, coming back into the room after feeling Haru's presence

"You do. But I was getting tired of the sycophants, so I made up an excuse." he said, running his hand through the white of his hair.

"You realize that it is par for the course. You want to be part of that world, you have to deal with people sucking up to you." Natasha said, pulling herself away from Haru

"I only did it to get your attention." he said placing his hand on his hip and tilting his weight onto his other leg, making him look sexy as hell, at least to Natasha

"Well, you have it now." she said lowering her voice, getting turned on by her mate

"Now, now, none of that today! I need my assistant working. Oh, and Seijiro wants to talk to you." Ayame said coming up and startling Natasha, as he seemed to just jump out from nowhere.

"Why would he want to see me?" he said, to the former snake

"I honestly don't know. He doesn't tell me his plans." he said, as Haru shrugged, and walked to the back of the store. He heard Kyo yell at him for being here, when it was his day, and then scoff, as Haru ignored him, and headed up the stairs.

"Ayame, what do you really think Seijiro wants Haru for." Natasha asked him. Ayame was quiet for a moment, then began to tap his finger against his cheek, like in deep thought. He did this for a good five minutes, and then his eyes brightened up, and with the widest grin possible he declared

"I have no idea!" as Natasha frowned at him. After working with him for so long, she knew that he wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be, and he knew exactly why, but would not reveal why. But she also knew that he must have a good reason, so she let it go for now.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked her boss

"Well, you are going down to the market to get my fabrics that I ordered. Then you and Kyo are going to cut some of the patterns for the wedding coming up" he said of the results of the consultation that they had a few weeks ago, when all the family had been in the shop. It was one of the royal family and was the largest coup that they had landed the dressmaking contract.

"I'll go get my purse then." she said, as she headed to the offices, as Ayame looked for the farthest away fabric shop he knew of. He suspected some of what his son wanted Haru for, and when the former Ox found out, he wanted to make sure his mate was far away. Not that he suspected that he would do anything, but he was not taking any chances.

"Here is the address, Natasha." Ayame said as he handed her the piece of paper, with his flourish handwriting.

"Ayame, it is going to take me most of the day to even get over there, let alone coming back." Natasha said as she looked at the piece of paper

"I know, but they have the best fabric, and I already have the order ready. Please...?" he begged her, with his puppy dog eyes, that he had mimicked from Shigure

"Of course. Mind the store for me." she said as she turned and headed out the door. As he could hear her car leave, the expected crash of the upstairs door slammed open, and the stomping down the stairs of a very angry Ox.

"Haru, what is wrong?" Kyo asked, not liking the feelings that he was getting from him

"I don't want to talk about it." he snarled at him, his eyes glowing red

"Fine, Tash had to go out." Kyo said, as he had finished folding the ironed clothing, and began gathering the clothing to be dyed, already accepting that she was going to sweet-talk him into doing it

"Get her back" he snarled, his eyes going nearly blood red

"Haru..what is going on." Kyo said, now getting very worried.

"I need my mate." he growled

"Well she isn't here, and chances are good that she won't be back for most of the afternoon." he said, after hearing what Ayame had asked her to do. When she had gotten her purse, he had given her a kiss goodbye

"Arrrrrggggggggggggggg" Haru screamed, as he held his head between his hands, and sank to the floor in frustration

"HARU!" Kyo screamed and ran to his partner.

"I need Tash...get me Tash..." he whispered to Kyo, chanting the same phrase that he used to, after he had been denied her the first time.

"Why...?" Kyo said, not understanding

"Need...one more time...need her...please...just this one time more..." he whispered and then fell unconscious

"What is going on?" he said, holding Haru's head on his lap.

"I asked him to go get Rin. I found her." Seijiro said coming out of his bedroom, and began to come down the stairs

"Why was he so angry then?" Kyo said

"Because, I told him how to break Rin's curse." he said simply

"How?" Kyo said, almost afraid of the answer

"To willingly give himself in black mode to her. If he takes her in black mode, something he has never done before, as he was too afraid of hurting her, he will bind himself to Rin, and it will release the bind on Auntie. This is how to break Rin's curse." Seijiro said "But we have to move quickly. Rin keeps moving, and this is the only opportunity we will have. Otherwise she will go underground again." he finished. The telephone then rang, and Seijiro moved to answer it.

"Yes...He is here...Come to the front...Thank you for your promptness." Seijiro said and he hung up the phone

"We need to go now. The jet is waiting." Seijiro said turning to his honorary uncle. As Seijiro was the first child of the cursed to been born, all the Jyuunishi became his honorary aunts and uncles. The jet, they found out, was purchased by Momiji's father, for his business, and had been made available to the inner circle of the family. Usually it was either Momiji or Haru that used it, as they were the mobile members of the family. Recently though, he had been letting Seijiro use it, as he knew that he was trying to break the curse.

"You can't do this. It's going to kill him to do this." Kyo said, standing in front of the boy, stopping him from taking Haru

"Uncle Kyo, do you want the curse broken?" he asked him, his blue-gold eyes glittering with the mid-morning light

"Of course I do, but not at the sacrifice of his sanity." he said

"Rin would only accept Haru. Noone else. We all know this. She is his soul mate, as much as he doesn't want to accept it. Auntie was taken only as a substitute." he said quietly

"NO! I won't accept that. Tash is his soul mate, and mine as well!" he said balling his fists as the child

"I will not let you take your anger out on my son. Control yourself Kyo." Ayame said, placing a hand onto his shoulder

"It's easy for you to say that. You have your mate, and a child." he said, turning to Ayame, and swiping his hand off of his shoulder in anger. "Haru and I are tied together with her. You break that, you break us. Or did that not occur to you?"

"No, I didn't realize that you were tied to each other. But if we don't do this, we are never going to break this." Ayame said, turning towards his son.

"Uncle Kyo, I know that it is going to hurt, a great deal. But Haru really does belong with Rin. I am sorry, but it is true." Seijiro said sadly, his head hanging down, and looking at the floor. In that position, he really did look like the small child he was, and not the acting head of the family.

"That doesn't change the fact that this is going to kill him as well. He hasn't seen Rin in years! How do you know that he still has feeling for her, or do you expect him to just screw her senseless with no feelings involved" Kyo said harshly

"Kyo! You will watch your language around my son!" Ayame said harshly, giving him a pointed look in warning

"I apologize Seijiro for using harsh language, but you are not taking him away." he said, standing between Ayame and Haru, who was still slumped on the floor from the shock.

"Kyo, he's right. If we are going to break this, I have to do it." a very weak voice said from the floor

"Haru, what are you saying? You know that if you take Rin in black mode, you will not ever be able to touch Natasha again. Is that what you really want?" Kyo said, hunching down and looking at his partner

"Of course not. But this is not about me. It's about this family. I can't let them continue like this. Natasha will understand." he said weakly

"So you are going to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of us. Don't do it. Let this family hang" Kyo said harshly

"Kyo you don't mean that. Look, if I was going to leave my mate with someone, I would chose you any day of the week. You love her just as much as I do. Please. Let me do this. I did love Rin, and in many ways, I still do. She was my first love, and my first woman that I ever made love to. I CAN do this. I WILL do this to spare the family." Haru said, grabbing Kyo's leg to help himself back up to his standing position.

"This family doesn't deserve that big of a sacrifice." Kyo hissed, still bitter over his own treatment. He still never got over the fact that noone stopped Akito from taking him and locking him away. He still had the nightmares of the endless torture that she inflicted on him, reminding him that Natasha didn't love him, could never love him, and that noone loved him.

"Kyo, don't let your own bitterness blind you, to the big picture. Do you not want an end to this? Do you ever want to hear of another cat being stripped of everything, and thrown into the cage again? Because if you have that much hatred in you, then I will take Natasha away from you." Haru said, his voice becoming stronger

"You come near my mate, and you will wish you were never born." Kyo said, his possessive streak showing.

"Gentlemen, we need to go. So please stop the arguments. Uncle Haru, please, let's go." Seijiro said as he heard the limo pull up.

"I am coming little one." Haru said, using his own pet name for the boy.

"Uncle Haru, I just want to say, I am proud of you." he said, not in his normal monotone, serious voice, but as a child's voice.

"Thank you little one. Take care of your Auntie for me. She is going to need your support. She is not going to agree with any of this." he said, his hand on the boy's shoulder, but looking at his partner, Kyo.

"Shall we go?" Ayame said.

"I need to do this myself. Besides, Momiji will be there." Haru said, and saw Kyo groan.

"Oh, come on, he isn't that bad." Haru said

"That brat is going to be the death of me." Kyo mumbled. At that Haru smiled. "Go, I will deal with our mate." Kyo said, with a finality in his voice.

"She will understand, once we get back." Haru said, as he grabbed his messenger bag, that he had dropped at the door, when he had been sneaking up on Natasha, and with a final look at the shop, exited and closed the door.

"I hope so...I hope so." Kyo said, worried about what his mate was going to do, when she found how what he had agreed to.

* * *

**_A/N - So there we go, the long awaited chapter. I know it had been a while, nearly two months, but I had been wrapping up Life of a Dancer 3, which is now complete. So now all devotion will be to this story. YAY! Remember, reviews are your friends, they tell me if I messed up with the characters, or if I did a boo boo with the consistency. Or if I am writing to quickly...you know things like that. Can't improve if noone tells me anything._**

* * *

_**Footnote -**_

(1)- No mention of what his mother's maiden name was so I made it up. Huber means Landowner in German, so there we go!


	12. Down Like Rain Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Natasha returned to the shop, weary from her trip. She had arrived at the shop, clear across Tokyo, only to discover that the shop keeper had no idea what she was talking about. Fuming, she did buy some of the fabrics, that had been showcased, in order to not make it a total loss of her time, and headed back to Ayame's shop. As she returned, it was now well over 8pm at night, and streaks showed in the sky, dawning the night time sky. She could make out the stars, though, there were days she missed being able to see the north star, which she always loved to see in Toronto. Now in Tokyo, it was sometimes hard to see it, but it still dazzled her.

As she parked her car, a song that she didn't think she would ever hear in Japan came over the airways. The beautiful guitar began its strumming, lulling her into total relaxation as the man's voice could be heard

_Well I don't know why you come here  
But you can't stay  
Let's make that clear_

Closing her eyes, the beautiful spanish guitar strummed again, making the beat flow through her limbs

_Your eyes are closed but you don't speak  
Is it comfort that you seek  
Maybe we can just pretend_

As the song soared into it's chorus, she did not hear a man rapping on the door window

_Leaves are falling down like rain  
And I look to you again  
Would you come away with me_

_'She looks so blissful...'_ the man thought, as the animal inside him, opened the door, and sat beside her. He then heard the soulful sound of the music that she was listening to, and immediately got turned on.

"Natasha..." he whispered softly, as he moved his hand against her face, cupping the left side of her cheek

"What are you doing..." she whispered as the chorus began again

_Leaves are falling down like rain  
You can see right through my pain  
Like a window to the sea_

Soaring again into the guitar again, as his voice began the second verse

_Now your standing in the rain  
That old feelings back again  
But I don't know you anymore_

_The love I have is from before_

And the man had her between his lips, kissing her madly as the song began to soar higher and higher, stiring his lust filled mind, and he brought her closer to him, now cupping the back of her head, pulling her neck down further as he deepened the kiss, his animal inside demanding more.

_And it's falling  
Falling  
Falling_

_Leaves are falling down like rain  
And I look to you again  
But it's only just a sea_

As his left hand, that had been cupping her face, moved down to her throat, and softly stroked her collarbone, his lips left hers, and moved down the column of her throat. Panting, Natasha whispered "You shouldn't be doing this" and then cried out, as the man placed a hand onto her breast, and the other moved to her waist, and pulled her even closer to him, stopping slightly, as to not trigger the curse. He then began opening her shirt, and pushed aside her bra, allowing his warm fingers, to touch the areola

"Mate..." his inner animal cried out. "Come for me...make me yours..." it whispered

"I...I can't..." she said her breath hitching, from the nearness of the man

"Mine..." he growled, as he leaned down and took the areola into his mouth, and she cried out, as she came and he discovered his place, that would make her his. Kyo's was by kissing her, Haru's was by kissing the side of her neck, and this man's was by suckling her. He then felt the stirrings of his inner dragon, as his tie to her began to form, as the last of the song completed

_Leaves are falling down like rain  
You can see right through my pain  
Like a window to the sea  
All is falling down_

And the soothing guitar began to strum slower and slower, until it faded into nothing...leaving a panting Natasha, nearly blacked out, from the merging of Hatori.

* * *

_So there we go. It's short, but it's something that I had planned ever since I began writing this. I love this song, it's called Down Like Rain from Jesse Cook. To me, it is one of the most sensual, soul touching songs ever made. If you can you should download it, or buy it. And I always intended this song for Hatori._

_Now...something else. Noone, has been reviewing this. I get tons of hits, and views, so SOMEONE is reading this, yet noone cares enough to leave me a review. So...this will be the last chapter until I get a review. I don't really care if it is harsh, but I haven't had a review in 5 chapters, and frankly, that is pissing me off._


	13. Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long delay, but work has been kicking my butt._

_Also since I have had barely gotten any reviews, I didn't feel all that inspired to write. Thank you Shink for coming back to read this story, but I am not posting the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Don't care if it sounds childish, but have had nearly 4000 views and 9 reviews...that is really bad odds. Doesn't have to be anything over the top just a line saying you liked it or if you didn't like it._

Quick note:

To Shink: (_Phew, finally caught up on this story. Only took me...how long? Geez... _

_Anyway, it is a really good story. Only problems I noticed were once in awhile you leave out whose point of view it is. Like Natasha will be talking, then you will say he noticed or something like that. The point of view had switched and I was a little confused by it._

_But besides that, the story is great, and I want to read more of it XD_.)

I wanted to address this. Since I write this from work, where most of the time I would be in the middle of a sentance I would be interrupted from my train of thought. So in the future I appolgize for this. Just toss me a review and let me know what error I did that my beta Jocelyn missed and all will be well.

Another quick note, I know that there is about 8-10 years age difference between Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame and Akito, but for the story, I am making it only 4 years, you will see why down below

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Don't own it or a certain dragon would be handcuffed to my bed...yes..yes indeed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Kyo was still in the shop when he felt the presence of his mate returning. The shop had closed already, and Yuki and Ayame had retired to the upstairs apartments. They had offered to let him stay up there until Natasha returned, but he declined, wanting to be near his mate, when she returned.

Coming outside, he saw Hatori enter the car, that his mate was at, and he could feel her emotions. Dumbstruck, at the feelings, and what his eyes was telling him, he could see Hatori, cup the face of his mate and move his hand down further. Rage ran through him, heating his blood to a boiling point, and he unconsciously curled his hands into fists, still rooted to the spot, just outside the door

He then felt a sharp spike and the merge of another presence within his mind. _'Hatori?'_ he whispered within his mind

_'Kyo, she blacked out, come and help me!'_ Hatori whispered back. This immobilized Kyo and he very quickly moved to the driver side of the car, opening up the door, and poking his head inside. As he did, he could smell the aura of sex in the car, and his eyes narrowed at his clan's leader

"What did you do to her" he hissed at him

"I don't understand. What has happened, and how can I hear you in my head?" Hatori said, as he did back up her shirt, and closed her winter jacket

"You bonded to her. How could you bond to her!" Kyo hissed, but his voice was a higher pitch.

"I...I don't know. I had no intention of ever acting on my feelings.." he said, almost muttering to himself, and then stopped as he just realized what he had just said to the very possessive mate of his love

"Acting...on...you...feelings..." Kyo said very slowing, panting from keeping his rage in check "How long have you had these feelings?" he asked, his red eyes glowing

"Over ten years...since I first met her." Hatori said softly

"Ten years!" Kyo hissed "You have been lusting after my mate for ten years!"

"No Kyo, not lusting. More of yearning. She is yours and Haru's. I could not interfere with that." he stumbled on saying, sounding more like a 17 year old being caught by his father with his pants down, then a 37 year old doctor with more degrees then someone at that age should have

"You had better explain yourself before I knock you into next Thursday" Kyo growled, as he managed to get his mate out of the car, and was carrying her 'bridal-style' in his arms

"When I first knew her, there was something about her, that was magnetic to me. I could never explain it, until the day I touched her mind. Kyo, she has something in there that is mine. I don't think it is Natasha herself, but something else. Whatever that is, that is who is my mate. Natasha just seems to be the receptacle of it." Hatori said, as he too left the car, and moved to the drivers side, to drive them back to the Honke

"Tohru is Yuki's, NOT yours." he growled

"Tohru would have been my equal in every way, but I would not have done that to Yuki. I know that he needed her more then me." Hatori said, as he looked over at the man holding his mate.

"Then what are you talking about?" Kyo said

"I don't know. But it isn't Tasha that I am bonded to, per se. It something else. Something darker, yet far more sensual." he said, lowering his voice

"How could it not be Tasha?" Kyo said, softly stroking his mate

"I don't know, but I think Seijiro knows. That boy knows more then any of us." Hatori said, as he pulled into the Honke and pulled up to Kyo's home. Stopping the car, he parked it and turned off the key.

"So now what? She is going to be waking up soon from the bonding process." Kyo said, remembering the last time that this happened

"Well I don't know. Haru is going to be home soon, and I don't think he is going to like me being here." Hatori said

"Uh, about that. Haru is not going to be home, actually I don't think he is going to be home for a while. Seijiro sent him on a mission." Kyo said, still in the warm car, that was steadily getting colder. Night had already fallen and it was starting to frost. The edges of the car, showed the beautiful edges of glacial glass that streamed against the pane of the window, and they were both beginning to see their own breaths.

"What mission?" Hatori said, looking at the younger man

"I don't know if I should say anything, I don't think I could handle it if I had to say it twice. Please, help me get her inside, she doesn't like the cold." Kyo said, looking at Hatori, and the doctor could see tears glistening in the young man's eyes

"Very well." he said as he opened the car door and came over to the passenger side. Opening the door, he leaned in and took Tasha into his arms. At that touch, he had felt a rightness that had never been before. He must have displayed this look as Kyo looked up at him, and with a weak smile, conveyed to him 'I know, isn't it amazing'

As Kyo got out of the car, he fished out his keys from his pocket, and allowed it to slide into the opening, turning the key. As it opened he fumbled for the light switch that would bath the room with a soft light. Finding it, he switched on the light and moved further into the room, allowing his clan's leader to bring in his mate. He would not think about the fact that his mate was now split three ways, but he would focus more on the fact that she was unconscious and would be for at least five minutes more. As Hatori sat her down, he moved into his kitchen and began to make hot chocolate, knowing that she would like this when she awoke.

He felt Hatori then move behind him, but not close, like Haru used to do. Still keeping a good foot between them, he glanced back seeing Hatori leaning against the dining table that was tucked into the furthest corner of the kitchen. His arms were braced against the back, and he was barely leaning into the dining table, almost allowing his arms to do the work of holding him up. Kyo understood that it was only Hatori's resolve that was keeping him standing, but he remembered that shortly he would be crashing, just as he and Haru had done, as Natasha had begun to awaken.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hatori said

"In five minutes. I will tell you everything in five minutes" Kyo said, his voice soft, yet straining

"Why five minutes" the dragon asked

"Because in five minutes she will be awakening. And by the way, you are still cursed. You have just bonded to her, but for some reason you have not broken it yet." Kyo said

"What do you mean?" Hatori said

"Because I wasn't exactly willing." a voice said from the doorway

"Acushla you need to rest. Bonding takes too much out of you." Kyo said coming up to her, and holding her close to him

"I know, but I want to know what happened as well." Natasha said

"Something drew you to him." Kyo said

"All I remember is listening to Jesse Cooke (1) , and then waking up here. What happened Kyo?" she said her face buried in his chest

"Something lured Hatori into the car, and..." Kyo said, his eyes closed, and tears threatening to fall

"And I bonded to you Natasha." Hatori finished, lifting himself off of the dining room table and came over to his new mate

"What..." she said in a quiet voice that hissed at the end of the quasi-sentence

"Something made me open the door, and when I heard the music, it seemed to draw me in." Hatori said, his head leaning down to touch the top of her head

"Hatori, I don't like you in that way. I never have. How could you do this to me." she whispered

"I don't think I bonded to you precisely Tasha. I think it was something else. Some_**ONE**_ else that is there inside you." he said

"Oh great, so now you are telling me that I have three people inside me. That's just great." she said, leaning upward and looking at her newest mate

"Acushla, there is something else I have to tell you. Haru is gone. Seijiro has found a way for Rin's curse to be broken." Kyo whispered, scared about the reaction that

"I think I always knew. Haru has always belonged to Rin, I just borrowed him for a while." she said looking up at her mates

"Tash, you are taking this better then I thought. Why?" Kyo said, still furious at the fates

"Because I have had more time away from the two of you. I love you both more then my own life, but I understand why Haru is needed for Rin. I remember seeing the two of them together. It was like complete bliss. He had always been happier with her, and well..." she said, fading off at the end, as tears fell

"You never really wanted to intrude, didn't you?" Hatori said, softly stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.

"No, but I had been longing for something, and Haru had been so hot that day.." she said as she began to blush at admitting that

"Do you know what that was Acushla?" Kyo said to her, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead

"No, I never did but seeing you two naked certainly was something that I was not going to turn down." she said, snuggling close to him

"Hentai.." Kyo murmured into her forehead, and at that Hatori shot him a look of 'Don't ever call her that again'

"Only for you." she whispered, but not being specific as to whom she was talking about

"So now what. Hatori is bonded to you. You know what this means." Kyo said, bringing his mate's face tiled to him

"Yes, but I don't feel anything for him." she said, not seeing Hatori's eyes close, and tears threatening to fall

"I know you don't. But something in you does want me. I think, that until I touch this part, we will not be truly mated." Hatori said, his tears falling, but only Kyo saw them fall.

"Then I don't have to sleep with you." she said, turning toward Hatori

"Only if you want to. It has been a very long time for me." he said softly, not the slightest bit embarrassed about admitting this

"Since Kana, right?" she whispered

"No. Since I was 18. Akito wanted comfort. It was the only way I knew how." he said to a very shocked crowd

"Hatori, you are 37! And you were engaged to Kana!" Kyo said, shocked at the fact that the dragon had been celibate for so long

"And we had decided to wait until our wedding night. She did not know I was not a physical virgin, but she knew I was an emotional one. When that did not happen, I let everyone believe that we had made love. It was not as if Kana could refute them." he said, while stroking his mate. As he did, he felt a presence emerge, as did Kyo. It was very different then anything he had ever encountered, and he stepped back from the emotions that were overloading his mind.

"Aruné, I have been expecting you. It took you long enough to be alone with my host." the presence said to Hatori

"Who...who are you?" he said, awestruck by the changes made in Natasha's appearance. Gone was her red hair, in its place, lush and full black hair, with a wave in it. Her breasts were still as full, but now she was taller then Kyo, giving her a height of nearly 6'4, and very much taller then Hatori's 5'11

"Aruné, close your eyes and think. Use your dragon instincts which are older then time itself. Then you will be able to address me." she said, softly stroking the face of her one true mate

"What is going on here?!" Kyo said, his hands curled up at seeing his mate change forms

"Hush, Grádén of my host. She and her beloved sister are still here. Rest assured I did not approve of what had happened but Tohru has been keeping me company these long years. She is such an amazing young lady" the woman said

"I asked a question, and I expect an answer." Kyo said not backing down

"Such a fiery spirit. It is no wonder my host loves you more then the others." she said, turning to him, and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Sh...she loves me...?" he said stunned.

"Silly silly Grádén, what did you think Tá grá agam duit meant. When she came and you two truly mated she screamed her love for you. Silly silly Grádén." the woman said with a slight laugh in her voice

"Don't mock him." Hatori said to the woman

"Aruné, are you ready to address me?" she said, softly stroking the face of her mate

"Not yet. I still do not know you." he admitted softly

"Hmmm, perhaps this will refresh your memory." she said with a grin, that was not a nice grin, but more of a predator. She then leaned down and kissed him softly. At her touch, he went ramrod straight. She held him in place with a hand on his cheek until something seemed to explode within him. And he became ravenous. He grabbed the sides of her face, and angled himself so that they were closer and began to devour her lips.

Kyo looked stunned, and completely in shock. The most stoic of all of them was making out with his mate, and from what it looked like, he wasn't going to last long. Kyo backed even further away, still in shock as it seemed that if he stayed, he was going to get more of an eyeful of dragon then he ever thought he would see. Hatori had already left her lips and was moving further down her body, in a rapid descent.

"Hatori..." Kyo said, trying to stop him from going any further. But the dragon was not listening. He seemed to be focusing on devouring his mate, in the most primal ways

"HATORI!!" Kyo screamed, as he stepped between them, ripping the dragon from the woman

"**GET AWAY FROM MY MATE**" a very feral voice replied from Hatori's lips. His normal green eyes were jade green black, and rimmed with black.

"Hatori?" a very scared former kitty said looking at the near feral man

"Aruné, you need to calm down" the woman who had yet to be identified said, as she gently came up behind him, and held herself against his back, wrapping her arms around the nearly fire-breathing dragon

"**NEED YOU**." Hatori said, his eyes still blazing from unspent desire

"I know Aruné, but you need to calm down. I can take care of you without initiating our mating. Grádén, would you mind giving us some privacy?" the woman said

"Yeah, I guess, I will meet you at Hatori's." he said, still dumbstruck by the sight of a nearly fire breathing Hatori. Backing away he moved out of the door, stunned into silence.

* * *

_For those that might remember from last chapter, Jesse is the artist of the song Down like Rain. Buy his album, its amazing_

_Also chapter 13 is already written and its a Hatori Lemon. So you know the drill, though noone is listening. Review and updates will be shorter_

_

* * *

_

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

_**Aruné**_ which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

_**Beloved**_ is _**Grádág**_ for female and _**Grádén**_ for male


	14. Awaking the Inner Dragon Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes**_

_Well, its a short lemon, and its a Hatori one. I will most likely elaborate later on one, but for now, no. It is intended to be short. As for reviews, will not know if I am doing something wrong if I don't get feedback...so at the bottom hit the review button!_

_Oh and Shink...need your email if you are gonna get your christmas card, so make an account!!_

_Disclaimer - Don't own this...or we would ALL be having more fun, and the books rating would be going up._

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

"Aruné" she said, purring the word

"**MATE**" Hatori growled as he slammed the woman against the wall

"Not until you can address me Aruné" she said to him, looking down into his jade green eyes. She was surprised that the soft part of his personality was dormant and the lust-filled dragon spirit had seemed to have taken over. Not that she minded, but she wondered in the morning how her dragon was going to handle it when he remembered how he was behaving. She smiled at that.

"**NEED YOU, PLEASE**..." he said, head buried into her neck, nuzzling the cords at the base of her throat, and the juncture of where her head and neck met

"I know you do, but you can not mate to me, until you know who I am." she said, not affected by his nuzzling. Her host's body was though, as it was just as much of a sexual creature as she was.

"**I HAVE NEEDED YOU FOR SO LONG, PLEASE...PLEASE LET ME LOVE YOU**" Hatori said, in his low gutteral voice. The dragon part of his soul had taken over and it wanted only one thing. Its mate

"Not until you can address me. Look within your mind, your dragon instincts my Aruné. When you can tap into the magic of your heritage, you will find the answer you seek, and you will be able to address me." she said. Then a smirk on her face began to form and she added "That doesn't mean I can't taste your dragon fire Aruné." she said, as she slid down the wall, and took his pants and boxers with her, exposing him to her.

"Lean into the wall Aruné, and let me hear you roar" she said as she took his hard member into her mouth and swallowed him whole.

"**MATE!!!!!!!!**" Hatori screamed as he came instantly, arching his back as tight as a bow

"Aruné, really, if you plan on coming that quickly we are not ever going to have any fun." she said as she sensually moved back up his body, that was still coiled with unrelieved tension

"I have never cum before, so forgive me for being so quick." he said, nuzzling her neck

"You have never touched yourself Aruné?" she said, drawing circles around his distended nipples, still underneath his starchy white shirt

"Never had time to indulge in it. And Kana did not want to tease me, knowing that we would have to stop. But I do know how to kiss. We did that a lot." he said sensually as he leaned down and kissed her hard. She was surprised and opened her mouth, at which, Hatori took advantage of this and began to mate with her tongue. Very lightly, using his tongue, he began to trace the edges of her own tongue, touching each of the sensitive taste buds, and taking her deeper into his own soul. By this time, he had pulled her closer to him, but still keeping his distance, as to not trigger the curse. He could feel that this still had not broken, and the last thing he wanted was to be turned into an embarrassing seahorse. The woman that inhabited Natasha, sensed that he still knew he was cursed, and broke the kiss and moved her mouth against his jawline, moving very slowly to his sensitive ears. Taking one of them into her mouth, she very gently sucked on the earlobe, making him instantly hard again.

"Say my name Aruné" she whispered and she moved her hand down his chest, moving toward his hardness. He moaned at her touch, and flicked his hips as she gently began to stroke him, still using her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Say it..." she said stroking him faster. "Search your soul...my name is there my Dragon" she said to him feeling that he was getting closer to his second orgasm. Stroking him faster and faster, urging him on, she screamed into his ear "SAY MY NAME" and just as he was about to come again he screamed "**MORRIGAN**" and at that she removed the skirt that she was wearing and climbed onto his waist, where Hatori wasted no time, and drove into her in one shot, slamming her against the wall. He was not gentle, but was frantic in his strokes

"Make me cum Aruné, break your curse" she said, panting between strokes

"Morrigan, my love, my beloved, my mate" he chanted pounding into her faster and faster.

She then suddenly tensed and arched as she screamed "Aruné" and at that a light eminated from her and went directly into Hatori. And at that, he came inside her, his own back arched again. He held her like this for what seemed like an eternity, but then slowly his legs began to buckle, and he began to crumble to the floor, almost ready to pass out.

"My beautiful Dragon, you did it. You have broken your curse. There is now only two left that I have cursed. And I am sorry that it took you so long to break it." she murmured to the now asleep dragon. Using her powers, she levitated him up the stairs and moved him into one of the spare bedrooms. She knew that the breaking of the curse, and her Dragon was the first to completely break it, he would be out for the entire night.

Setting him down, and making him settled into the bed, she removed his shirt, and saw her beautiful Dragon in all his glory. As her powers allowed she also did something for him, and him alone. Leaning down to him, she kissed him softly and encased him in a cocoon of blue magic. Within, he began to de-age. Sitting back, she remembered that if she wanted the sex she was accustom to, she was going to have a vigorous Dragon, not an aging Dragon. Within her mind, she could hear Natasha freaking out, and with a smile, allowed her host to take over, making sure that she saw her Dragon.

* * *

_Remember...Reviews make me post faster..._


	15. A Goddess Emerges Chapter 14

_Update done, and it is a beautiful update...least I think so..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer - Don't own it or a certain dragon would be handcuffed to my bed...yes..yes indeed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

Natasha came back to what she supposed was her reality, and saw a very naked, and very satiated dragon in her bed. With a very dopey grin on his face. Smiling, and trying to avert her eyes from his amazing ass, she sat up and brought the sheet up to his mid-chest. Moving away from the side of the bed, she moved out of the room and came over to the door. Pausing at the arch, she looked back and saw Hatori curl his arm around the pillow and deepen the grin on his face. Which gave her a small smile and at that she closed the door.

Entering the still dark room, she found her old t-shirt, that with all the washings that it had gone through, had now become soft cotton, she found a pair of Haru's boxers from this morning's adventures of early morning sex, and headed back downstairs to think about what had happened.

She had seen her mate say to the woman that had taken over her body that he was going to Hatori's and now that she had returned she could sense his feelings, but she needed to sort out what had taken over. Coming into the kitchen, she began to boil some water for some white tea that she had brought with her from Canada. It was now very dark, and the light from the microwave had just changed from 1:59 to 2:00am in the morning. Hearing the whistle blow, she took the kettle off the halogen stove and poured the water into the awaiting cup that held her tea. Moving into the living room, she sat on one of the chairs, that always reminded her of the comfy chairs in Starbucks, the kind that you could just sink into and let your cares just drift away.

The fireplace that was in the center-point of the room, its embers had died down, and glowed deeply. Placing her tea down, she moved over to the fireplace and placed a few logs onto the glowing embers, almost in avoidance of thinking about things she was not sure if she wanted to think about yet. When it was done, and the fire began to roar again, she moved back to the chair, her tea now cooled enough to drink and steeped to perfection.

With this now all done, she had only the silence for company.

The fears

The waiting

The questions that she never wanted to ask

and the ones she was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Who am I?" she finally asked herself

'_Finally..._' a voice said from within her, and then began to manifest a figure.

"You're Ha'ri's mate aren't you." Natasha said to the tall woman

'_Is this what my Aruné is called?_' she asked

"You didn't know?" Tasha asked the spirit

'_No, I am aware of him, but not tied to the real world. All I know him as is my Aruné. Your's is the Grádén_.' she said referring to Kyo

"Your mate is called Hatori, or Ha'ri by his loved ones. My mates are Haru and Kyo. My sister's mate is Yuki." Tasha said

'_Haru is not going to be your mate for long. Though I love his black side. He has a libido just as delicious as mine_.' she said with a smirk

"I know, and I will miss that. But I think deep down, I knew he wasn't mine. He was Rin's. She is so bitter, he needs her to cleanse her soul." Natasha told the spirit

'_I am glad anamkee(1) that you are mature enough to see things as they should be. Your Grádén is all you should need. He is just as amazing in bed as well_.' the spirit said

"I am not sure how to answer that, so I will say, 'Thank you?'" she said, taking a sip from her now cooling tea

'_You are welcome my anamkee_.' she said closing her eyes

"Forgive me for asking, but I don't understand the term that you are calling me. I recognize part of it, but I don't know the other word" Natasha said

'_That would be because there is no word for what you are to me. You are my soul dweller. There has never been a time like this before, but when I saw that not only was the reincarnation of that abomination that raped me alive, but I saw that he was my mate. So when it was time for you to be born, I joined with your soul upon your emergence from your mother_.' she said

"Wait a minute, you _JOINED_ with me. Meaning you are not just a spirit with me? Who are you?" Natasha asked

'_You know how I am. Close your eyes. Who in all of the Gaelic world was a fierce warrior woman_' she said her lips curling in a smile

"The Goddess Morrigan. That's why Akito hurt me. She sensed **YOU**!" Natasha said

' _Yes anamkee, my soul dweller. When this curse that I laid upon this family is ended, I am taking my dragon to my realm. The Dragon had been foretold to be my mate since the dawn of time, as he is the only soul that is my match. Having him the reincarnation of the man that took what only belonged to my mate is what enraged me to place that curse. I did not think that my mate would be his incarnation, but the fact that he finally took what is his, is why his curse is completely broken, unlike your Grádén and the others. _' she said, walking over to the window, looking out almost wistfully

"So what happens now. I think Ha'ri is hot, but I am not about to have sex with him. I love Kyo very much." Natasha said to her other half

'_I know my anamkee. My mate will be satiated for a while, and this will give time for the rest of the curses to be completely broken. The dog is going to be the hardest. It is the most loyal, but does not trust very well._'Morrigan said, still looking outside

"Shigure is also way too much of a pervert, but I do believe it is all a front. Something happened to him, though I do not know. There was a woman that he was involved in a long time ago, I believe. I think she hurt him." Natasha said

'_She was your homeroom teacher (2), and she has had a child. This was why she hurt him._' Morrigan said with a twinkle and a grin on her face

"Are you telling me that she had Shigure's child?" Natasha said, her own mind whirling

'_Yes, I can sense things like this. It was why that stupid Goddess hurt the dog so much. It knew as I did that Shigure had given his all, yet it was not returned. He does not know._' Morrigan said

"So what do you think might happen if we...uh...let him know?" she asked her soul

'_I think that we might have the makings of a curse breaking. Seeing the result of his one time release might trigger something in him. We shall just have to see.' Morrigan said turning to her. 'I am tired anamkee, I need to rest. I have used a tremendous amount of energy and I will need recharge my powers_.' she said coming over to her host. She then placed a hand on her cheek and blew slightly on her, as she dissipated into the air, and the particles went back into Natasha, leaving the woman to lean back.

She did not sense the presence just behind the door, that at 3am in the morning, did not have the right to be there.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

(1) **Anamkee** - _Anam is the word for soul. keel is the word for hill. There did not seem to be a word that I could find for specifically Dwelling, no matter how hard I searched, so I created the word. If anyone knows the real word feel free to message me_

(2) - _This who I am referring to is __Mayuko Shiraki__ - who in the manga is being set up by Shigure to date Hatori. Personally, I think it is a horrible match, as Hatori needs someone, not like Shigure, or Ayame but someone far more stable. But I am not the writer, and there isn't a lot of adults for the 3 adult Jyūnishi to be dating. _

* * *

_Just for safety sake - Terms_

_**mo mhúirnín bán**_ means _**My fair darling**_

_**Tá grá agam duit**_ which means _**I love you**_.

_**Aruné**_ which means _**Darling**_

_**Acushla**_ which means _**Pulse of the Heart.**_

_**Beloved**_ is _**Grádág**_ for female and _**Grádén**_ for male


	16. When in Germany Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer - Still don't own Fruits Basket...**_

_**SiAnShOcKwAvEs** - Thank you for the interest in the story. I would like to think of the story being fairly original, as with two very possessive alpha males, having both of them in the story is fun. _

_**Shink** - Thank you for the lovely review dear. Personality wise, think of your favourite rogue my dear...Morrigan is and always was, the inspiration for Callista. Hell, in my original story, Callie **IS** Morrigan.  
_

_**Beege** - I am glad you took the time to read this story, and I always welcome new readers. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Momiji was bouncing in place at Tempelhof International Airport where the flight 643 was arriving. His fiancee had already spoke to customs, and were awaiting the arrival of the plane. Watching from his position, he saw the plane make its descent and land on the tarmac. As it slowed to its final stop, his cell phone went off.

"Moshi Moshi" he answered his phone

"Hello Uncle Momiji, has Uncle Haru arrived?" Seijiro asked

"What wonderful timing my dear boy, yes he just arrived. The plane has just stopped and I should see him in a few minutes" Momiji answered

"Excellent. I checked with the manager of the club that Rin is at, and he said she will be there tonight." Seijiro said to his uncle

"What exactly is Rin doing?" Momiji asked, not sure if he wanted to know

"You will find out soon enough. Let's just say, she needs Haru, more then she thinks she does." Seijiro said and at that he ended the call, leaving Momiji holding a dead phone. Snapping the phone closed, he dropped it into his shirt pocket and saw the plane door open. Within minutes, his very tall cousin emerged and looked down at him. Unlike Kyo and Haru, who had a growth spurt, Momiji didn't, and was still 5'0.

"So where do we go?" Haru said, not wasting any time. He had a very hard time sleeping, as he felt the tie away from his mate making it quite painful for him

"It is a small club in the heart of the city." Momiji said, turning toward customs. As they walked, Momiji could make out the outline of his beautiful fiancee. She was blond like him, and had the softest aquamarine eyes he had ever seen. Like him, she was slight, and was only a few inches taller then him, but he never minded the height difference. She was also a musician like him, playing the flute, to his violin. They had planned to be married soon, but Seijiro suggested holding off on it, as he wanted the curses broken first.

"Hasi!!" she cried out and ran to him, hugging him tightly

"Uh, Momiji...what did she just call you?" Haru said, as she saw his younger cousin go bright red

"I am SO not answering that." Momiji mumbled, but his fiancee answered it

"It means Bunny schüts _(A/N boy in German)_ " she said with a grin on her face as her fiance went an even deeper red

"Did you tell her Momiji?" Haru said in all seriousness

"I didn't have to, I changed to a bunny when I first met her. Bunnies are her favourite animal, just like mutti (2)" Momiji said referring to what he would call Tohru

"Just like Tohru...very well, we should get going. I have a horse to catch" Haru said, as he grabbed his back from his future cousin, and walked in front of the couple

**♣** **★ ** **§** **★ ** **♣**

The club was dark, as they did not put its lights on until later in the day, but the woman wanted the time to think. It had been eleven years, and she still thought about her mono-chromed lover. After all this time, she still thought about him, and how he could make her feel. Just one look from his grey eyes, and she was lost. She remembered the first time that they had taken each others virginities and the love he felt for her afterwards. Even now, she still had no idea why she left him. She had heard that he had gotten together with that Gaijin, but what was more strange was she had heard that Kyo was with her as well. She knew her cow, and how possessive he was, and so she could not understand how such a competitive man like Kyo would share something as precious as a woman. Yet, from what her sources said, this is what happened

Then, she heard nothing for five years. She knew Akito, and what he was capable of. After all, he had sent her through a window, and if it wasn't for her animal healing abilities, she would not have recovered. Even now, she still bared the mark of what had happened to her. But to her delight, noone, except those that designed her clothing had seen it. Remembering her outfit, she smiled.it was a lot like Liza Minelli's from Cabaret, of whom she had taken a liking too. Of course this was the best identity she had given herself so far, that of a Cabaret Dancer.

Looking down at the magazine, she saw the images of her former lover, and the screenshots that had been taken. Such incredible intensity that he had displayed, some of which she remembered from their intense lovemaking, and he wondered who was behind the camera to give him such a look. As she turned the page, she then saw something that she never thought she would see again. She saw her lover without his shirt on, looking more ripped then he had been at 15 years old, which was the last time that she had allowed him to be inside her body. She then saw a torrent of red hair, that was so bright and so vivid that it could only have belong to one woman. The Gaijin that he had hooked up with.

Reading down the page he then saw something that nearly made her heart break. The caption below the image she saw of her Haru taking this woman was "The Mrs. Sohma that we never knew. Famed Fashion Designer Natasha Morrigan was recently named as the wife of model Haru, and this exclusive picture of their 'honeymoon' after a shoot."

Time stood still, at least for her. She had wanted Haru, so deeply inside her, that time could not describe the feeling of incredible loss that she was feeling right now. Haru was HERS, noone else's. Her rage began to increase, as thoughts of what she and him shared, and now this woman was taking this away from her. In rage she threw the magazine across the room, chest heaving from her emotions.

'He's MINE!' she thought, wheezing as she was trying to breathe through the pain in her chest.

"Throwing things does not make them untrue Fraulein (2) (girl in German)" a deep male voice said from behind her

"This is NONE of your BUSINESS" she hissed to the man behind her

"Fraulein, as much as a hissing little kitty would be amazing for my business, it is not good for your nerves. You still get those ulcers and the last thing I need is you hissing your way around my stage and then spewing blood onto my customers. They don't like that much." the man said

"It is so nice that you have such a great concern for me." she sneered at him, slowing turning to him

"Always doll. Although feel free to hiss on the stage. My customer's LOVE seeing you degrade them" he said

"They are morons." she said, tossing her hair to the side, and looking at her manager of the club

"But they are paying morons, and for some reason, the LOVE you and your attitude" he said, about how she treats the customer's during her show

"They are German masochists. I am Japanese and a woman. It's a thrill for them." she said as an explanation and moved towards the back of the club. The man just smiled, as he remembered the call he had gotten this morning from the man-child, or wünderkint as he had heard of this child. He had asked if his Aunt was there, and if he would be 'so kind' as to make sure she didn't leave the club. He had said his Uncle was on his way and he wanted to see her. Always willing to help out, as he had wanted to help the emotionally shattered woman, he had agreed to make sure she stayed, at least long enough for his 'Uncle' to arrive.

"Darling girl, would you be so kind as to take over the inventory for me? There is a shipment, that I want to make sure that everything arrived." the manager said to her, as a way of making sure that she didn't leave.

"Of course." she said as she walked over to the bar, and leaned over it. As she did, she grabbed the clipboard that had been stationed there and leaned back, with it in hand. "Where are the inventory logs?" she asked him, and he pointed towards the other end of the bar, as they were sitting by the large black phone that was a throwback from the 50's.

"Thank you" she said as she walked over to it, and inserted them into the clipboard. Then with a click of her 4 inch black platform shoes, she walked towards the back of the stage, and exited the room.

-----------------------

"Haru, what if she runs when she sees you?" Momiji said, after dropping his fiancee off at the conservatory

"I won't let her run." he said, not looking at his cousin, but at the road.

"But, Haru..." he said, almost in a whining tone

"Momiji, have some faith. We will find her, and she will not escape from me. Trust in the fates." Haru said, still looking at the road. They were approaching the club, and as Haru made the final turn, he slid into the parking spot that was just in the front of the club. Undoing his seatbelt, he opened the driver's door, and exited the Jaguar that had been Momiji's wedding present from his father. Momiji did not object, when as they were leaving the conservatory, Haru had taken the keys from his younger cousin, though they were only months apart in age (1), and began driving to the club.

"I trust in them, believe me. They are what led me to Giselle" he said referring to his fiancee

"I know, and by the way, she is amazing, and just what you need." he said, looking down at his cousin

"Thank you. She is so much like Tohru." he said wistfully

"You had a crush on her too, huh?" Haru said with a twinkle in his eye

"..." Momiji attempted to form a response to that, but Haru just grinned at him, and with his hand on his shoulder, guided his cousin into the darkened club

As they entered, Haru was slightly blinded by the dark lights inside. It took a minute for him to focus inside, but as he did, he could make out the manager of the club sitting at one of the tables. Making his way over, he hovered over the man.

"I take it you are the one I was to wait for?" the man said not looking up at the tall mono-chromed man standing over him, asking in English for the man. Seijiro warned him that Haru could only speak English and Japanese.

"Yes, where is she?" Haru asked, in his broken English

"In the back..have fun." he said, pointing towards the back stage

"Don't wait up for me Momiji" he said, holding up his hand waving as he walked towards the back.

"What did he mean by that?" the man asked in German

"It means, that I would suggest that we leave very quickly. Is there anyone else back there?" Momiji said with a twinkle in his own eyes

"No, my other employees are not scheduled to arrive for at least four more hours." he said, as Momiji began to giggle, as he walked over to the manager.

"I think it's time to go..." Momiji said as he could hear a crash, and a scream. He then began to pull the manager out the door with him, as he made a speedy getaway. As they exited, the man looked perplexed.

"You have NO idea at just how kinky those two can get. So tell me, what is your name" Momiji said as the man began to grin.

"Miles Kruger." the man said, as he began to light a cigarette. Momiji though leaned against his car and began to make himself comfortable

"How long do you think it is going to be?" Miles said to the former bunny

"Oh...at least 3 hours. Their record is a week." Momiji said, as Miles began to sputter and cough, as he inhaled the cigarette smoke the wrong way, at the response

"You are kidding right?" he said flabbergasted at what the bunny had just said

"No...I am not. A horse and an ox...their stamina is legendary" he said with a grin, not mentioning what favourite part of his own animal instincts he had..or rather Giselle's favourite part.

"Why do you all refer to yourselves as animals...do you not think that is strange?" Miles said.

"Not at all, it is a family nickname for us all. Come, lets head to the cafe down the street. My treat." Momiji said leading the way from the club where the two former lovebirds were residing.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

(1) - Looked up on Wikipedia and it doesn't say when either of the boy's birthdays are, so let's say Haru is May 1, which is the day of Beltaine, and puts him into the Taurus range of the zodiac and Momiji under Virgo making his birthday sometime in September.

_**Extra author's notes**_

_For now I am going to be suspending this fic. There really isn't much interest, and I want to be working on other stories. I do have plans for the next few chapters, but with barely any interest, there isn't much of a desire for me to write them. If you want to save this...review. Otherwise, I may eventually come back to this._


	17. A Dirrty Ride Chapter 16

_I am truly sorry that it took me nearly a year to complete this. I blame Yaoi...or Hot Joey...whichever you chose. But I am happy to say that it is now complete - kinda. Chapter twenty is still being written, but considering that I wrote this and all the way to chapter 19 in about two weeks...yeah I am taking a day off._

_So enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!_

_Even if it is to yell at me for being a year late._

_Praises go to Sherabo - without her help and guidance this would still be a partially done chapter as it had been for the last year  
_

_

* * *

_

---- 0 ----

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

"How DARE you come here! Don't you think that Gaijin BITCH is going to say something about you being here!?" Rin said her chest heaving.

"First off, she isn't a bitch. Second, she doesn't control me. Now...Rin dear, come over here." Haru said with a smile on his face. He watched his former, and hopefully future lover skirt around in the back, throwing a few things as he walked closer to her.

"Do you think I care?" Rin spat at him, clawing for the door handle.

"Yes Rin, I think you do." Haru said his smile getting larger as he could feel the tension rolling off her body.

"Bastard..." she hissed as she watched him look at her as a predator would.

"Ah ah ah. Pet names will get you everything." Haru said allowing his black side to come out, for the first time willingly.

"Black Haru..." Rin said as she could see the physical changes of the metamorphosis that he began, allowing his darker, more sensuous side come out.

"Yes dearest Rin." Haru said, now standing in front of her, close enough to touch; which he did passion blazing in his eyes.

"Don't...don't...." she whispered having issues verbalizing what it was she didn't want. Everything inside her felt like it was able to explode, but ache at the same time. It was different for her, but only Haru was capable of making her feel like this.

"Don't what my little Koi. Don't touch you? Don't feel you? Don't make love to you?" Haru whispered as he slowly leaned down and used his tongue on her ear. "Because unless you can find a better reason in the next 30 seconds I am going to have you impaled on me." he said, as he dipped his tongue into her ear, feeling the vibrations moved down her body at the sensations.

"Tick tock...." he whispered as he moved his hand against her bare midriff, his fingers slowly moving against the edge, teasing her further

"Don't...hurt...me..." she asked tearing herself away and looking into his stormy grey eyes. He saw her acquiesce and smiled.

"Never again." Haru said and bent down and kissed her softly. And at their touch, electricity seemed to shoot up from them and it was like time had stood still. His black side was indulging greatly in the feelings that their touch had generated and he could feel himself losing control. Haru knew he could take her right now, but he wanted her completely willing and right now she wasn't; at least not fully. Releasing her lips, he smiled down at her and gently stroked her face with his index finger.

"I am going to take you, but we are going to get to know each other again." Haru said.

"What is there to know? I have ached for you for eleven years, because of that bastard. I left you to PROTECT you! And then I find you with that BITCH! How DARE you come back now." Rin spat out, backing away from him upset that he would not fulfill her needs.

"I know, now. You shouldn't have left me. We could have worked things out, you know that right. And Natasha is not the discussion. I left her for you." Haru said, his white side coming back, the black diminishing inside.

"No, I needed to leave. I needed to learn about who I am and what I am. Akito would have made my life a hell on earth that I could not have tolerated. He hated me for reasons I do not know and I could not live like that." Rin said turning away and facing one of the many windows in the back where they were. Feeling Haru come up behind her, he brought her close to him, and she allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder and sank her body into his strong embrace.

"I know my little colt. I don't want you dancing anymore. You will not ever need to again." Haru said after a time. He too had been thinking about the past and absorbing the feel of her again, the scent of her making him feel like it was home.

"Dancing is one of the only ways that I have felt alive and whole. Don't try to take it away from me or you will never see me again." Rin said in warning, though she did lean deeper into him, almost like she was trying to absorb his energy, making it her own.

"There are other ways to express it. I don't like the idea of others seeing my property." Haru said, his possessive nature once again rearing its ugly head. Of which he could feel that Rin did not appreciate it, as she tensed against him.

"Don't go there! I'm not your possession! I'm not an object!" Rin said moving herself away from him, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You are my Rin." he said, his voice heavy with desire. "Deal with it." Haru said and grabbed her and held her close.

"I am not yours anymore. I am no one's." she hissed against his chest. Something that she didn't think that she would ever feel again.

"Stop it. My Rin would not act like this. You are fierce. Act like it." Haru said to her, softly stroking her face.

"It is hard for me. You know this." Rin said against his chest, as she could hear the steady count of his heart beating.

"I know my dear Rin. So tonight we are going home." Haru said as Rin tried to move out of his embrace.

"Then give me one more night on the stage. Just one. And then I will go home to face the music there." Rin said and felt Haru nod to her.

"Very well. But just tonight. I will go find Momiji and leave you here to practice. But little Colt - I expect a good show." Haru said as he allowed Rin out of his embrace. Moving away from him she headed back into the main room, to see that her boss and cousin were gone. Smiling, she headed over the stage and through the other side which led to her chambers where her costumes were. Here she had been doing burlesque stuff - real Liza Minnelli stuff, but for her final curtain call, she wanted to see if she should do something that would curl their toes.

Heading to her computer she set up some of the mixing items she had and began to blend three of her favourite songs together as one. First she started with Little Bird, the pulsating sound kicking off the beat, and in the background she added the beats of Dirrty allowing them to blend. Little bird was going to be her song as the lyrics were exactly how she was, but she wanted the grittiness of Dirrty. So with her skills as a DJ Mixer she blended a song that would curl the toes of every male present.

* * *

---- 0 ----

* * *

Haru in the meantime decided to head out too. He had a feeling that his little colt was going to do something spectacular, so he wanted to give her the space that she would need. He could tell that she wasn't going to run from him anymore so he trusted that when he and Momiji returned she would still be there. As he headed out of the club he could see that the car was gone, so he called his cousin to find out where they were.

Momiji had answered and Miles had told them that they were about a half kilometer from where the club was, and that it would only be a fifteen minute walk. Haru was fine with that as it would give him time to think about everything. He still wanted to call Natasha, just to hear her voice once again, but he promised himself that this was more important. He then thought back to the fact that he had announced Natasha as his wife, and with Rin, that would have to be changed. So while he walked, he spoke to his manager to send a story out demanding a retraction from the magazine that had declared her his wife, hoping that if they denounced it, he could slip into the role of Rin's husband better.

His manager told him that it was a bad idea as it had been a few days since the article came out. Haru pointed out that regardless of this, no one had asked him, and there was no record of any marriage between the two of them. He then said to him, that it was a lie fabricated by the media and he could deal with it. As Haru ended the conversation with his manager, hearing him grumble about stupid clients and their jerk responses, he entered the cafe to see his cousin and the club owner already present.

Sitting down, he ordered a Caramel Breve, soy. Being a cow himself, he could never stand milk, as it was far too disturbing on too many levels, so he drank soy milk for the calcium. He listened closely to the conversation that was being held in German, and while he found the language harsh, he could hear the excitement in Momiji's voice. He did wish he had taken the opportunity to learn the language, but as Natasha could only speak English and barely a decent Japanese, he wanted to learn English more.

Momiji then had turned to him and inquired to Rin. He had told them that she was practicing for a dance that was going to knock their sox off and he had decided to leave to give her time. Miles smiled and called his workers to let them know that Rin would be practicing. So with that, they headed back out of the cafe, and went to the conservatory to drop Momiji off so that he could hook up with his fiancee, and so that Haru could prepare for that night.

* * *

---- 0 ----

* * *

Miles on the other hand, headed back to the club and went to prepare the media for the dance of the century. He knew his little kitten, and she would give them a wild show. So while he heard the music that she planned on using that night, he called the media and invited them to the show tonight, promising a spectacular night of amusement. When he had let it drop that the model Haru was going to be in attendance, they had leaped at it, making him wonder what the monochrome'ed man had done before arriving at the cafe, as it seemed like they were all frothing at the mouth. But he smiled. Rin was like a daughter to him, so seeing her happy made him happy.

And from what he could tell of the performance tonight there was going to be a great amount of people happy tonight.

* * *

---- 0 ----

* * *

Later that evening, he watched from behind the curtains, pleased at the crowd that had gathered to see his little kitten off. They had no idea it was her farewell show, and while he was saddened to see her go, he knew it was for the best. Besides, with her cousin in the country she would be visiting often. With that thought he headed back to the dressing rooms, curious as to what she had gotten into. Her costume tonight was very hush-hush though he had heard the buzz of it being an amazing piece of work.

As he opened the door he could see her applying her makeup, and for the first time emphasizing her Japanese heritage. He could see that she had spied him and smiled.

"Well Miles, this is it. The final time that we will be together. Are you sad to see me go?" Rin asked, her voice haughty with him

"I will always be sad to see you go Kitten, but I think you need to." Miles said to her as he smiled, showing support for her. He then looked at the outfit she had on and wondered how she was supposed to dance in it. It was a red and black kimono outfit, but unlike anything he had ever seen. It had long, flowing sleeves but the end of it was at her mid-thigh. With it on, he wondered what she was up to. This must have shown to her, as she smiled at him - a smile of pure evil.

And with that he had no more illusions that the night was going to be just plain boring.

* * *

---- 0 ----

* * *

The night held the promise of being just as perfect as he had expected. The crowd had responded very favourably to the morsels that he had dangled towards them, getting them all riled up for Rin's dance scene. As he could see the final dancer doing her number of Mein Herr a la Fosse's work, he could see that Rin was about to start her part of the night.

The song began the melodic beats began pulsating through the club and as it did, Rin began strutting onto the stage. She had left her hair up, but in a way that it swayed behind her as she moved, almost like a cat across the stage, dragging a chair with her. The little hair sticks she had on that had been woven into her hair, began to bounce on her head as she moved sinuously, bouncing with the song about a little bird flying away. As the music began to pulse more, she ripped off the tiny kimono to reveal her real outfit.

A leather black bustier top with a layer of fabric that looked like lace made up the sleeves with the tiniest black leather skirt he had ever seen her wear. She was not one to flaunt her body, always chosing something that was daring but not revealing. It had slits in it with what looked like Chinese clasps at the tip of the slit. The clasps themselves were deep red along with the straps that made up the top of the bustier.

All in all, she looked like a Siren from Heaven.

And Sexy as all Hell.

And she showed them that she was all diva as she began her hip sways moving with the change of the music to a Christine Aguilara song that pulsed within the minds of all the male patrons.

Through the curtain he could see Haru clenching his fist open and closed as he watched her strut her gorgeous self move her legs down to a near crouch and snap back up tilting her back with it and strut back and forth across the floor, stooping her hips at each half beat of the song. It was a hell of a raunchy song and seeing her dance this song, well he knew it was going to be song that would never be forgotten.

And it was with that thought he had, that he became startled at the sight of Haru striding towards the stage right at the crescendo of the song and joined her on stage. Grabbing her close, she used him as her new pole as she dirty danced against him, wrapping her very long legs against him and grinding into him as the song reached its peak she grabbed his head and brought her lips to his, treating the entire room to the most passionate kiss he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.


	18. A Colt gets Loose Chapter 17

_Thanks to Conductor who had been the only one to review the story. I realize that the story barely had any viewers before, and a year had been a long time to fight with writers block, but that last chapter is what I could come up with. The story is fairly complete, the last chapter only having a bit more to work with and then the story I started in 2007 will be complete._

_So here is the latest chapter and I hope that it is more enjoyable for you._

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

As the dance ended Haru and Rin were still kissing, making the patrons scream in excitement. Miles on the other hand was very pleased. He could also tell that the kiss wasn't going to be ending any time soon, so he went over to one of the sides of the curtains and lowered it, covering the two lovers. Not that he wanted to interrupt, but them making out on his stage was not a show that he wished to give.

"Rin, darling it might be a good idea to take that to your room." Miles said, placing his hand on both their shoulders, so that they were both aware of his presence. Reluctantly they broke apart and they began to take great gulps of air, each lover finding it difficult to breath and their bodies resisting the urge to take their hands off each other. Rin then smiled something that Miles had never seen, and Haru had not seen in a very long time.

"That sounds like a great idea!" she said, her voice dripping with promise. With that, she took Haru's hand and dragged him off the stage. Though to Miles, it didn't look like he was unwilling.

Rin led Haru through what seemed like a maze of the backstage, but finally it looked like they had arrived at her dressing room. When she opened the door, she leaned against it and fluttered her eyes begging a question:

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, her eyes lowered and with a seductive smile on her face.

"Yes..." Haru hissed his answer, allowing his black side to emerge so that it could take its mate.

"Then come in." she said as she moved away from door. He took that opportunity and sauntered in far enough for her to close the door. As she did, he swung around and pinned her against the door.

"I have you now little colt." Haru said, his voice low, and full of a desire unheeded.

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" Rin answered back her head tilted back and answering his invitation for seduction.

"Many things." Haru said, his voice low as he lowered his head to her offered neck.

"Feel free to tell me." Rin said, and slowly moved her hands against the firm sides of Haru, luxuriating in the taunt muscles that she could feel from underneath his shirt.

"Well first, I am going to remove your top. They are hiding some lovely treats." he said as he lowered the top of the halter-top and could see that her nipples were already erect and full. Leaning down he took one of them into his mouth, suckling them gently. Or at least as gently as Black Haru could. Rin loved the sensations that he was causing, and showed that love by raking her nails through his hair as he lavished great attention to them. Coming back up, he looked at her again and savagely devoured her mouth, tasting a hint of chocolate and cherries and Rin's own unique taste. While kissing her senseless, he began to unzip the tiny skirt, and hooked his thumbs into the thong she was wearing underneath it. Controlling the urge rip them off her body, he pulled it down as he moved down her body, which was still hot from the dance and tainted with just enough honey sweet sweat to stir his senses.

He could feel her readiness, the heat from their bodies slicking the way for further exploration. Running his hands back and forth across her body, he leaned back from her and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?" Haru asked, his voice ragged with passion.

"Yes. Take me mate." Rin said, her own voice rough with desire. With that, he quickly lowered his own pants and whipped off his shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination because he was just as naked as Rin, his lover.

"Done." Haru said and with that he lifted her legs and with one push, took her deep inside and cried out as his Black side rebelled at the thought of losing Natasha. He held her against him; slight tears falling from her eyes, as she had not taken a lover in over 10 years.

"It burns..." she said quietly

"I know." Haru said, his arms shaking from wanting to drive into her.

Finally, which seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes she indicated that he could move. And move he did. Pulling nearly straight out, he rammed himself back into her, her back slightly rubbing against the door that she was pleasantly pinned up against. Time after time, he battered her inside's, reawaking lustful feelings she had forgotten her body could feel.

"I'm close Haru..." she said, her breath labored and slightly keening from the sensations.

"Then let's end your curse! Come with me koi!! Come to me; take me as your forever mate!!" Haru said, while at the same time moving faster, building momentum as his own end was fast approaching.

"Aishiteru Haru..." Rin whispered, using a phrase that was not something used often but when used, it was meant with feeling.

"Aishiteru Rin..." Haru answered back and with that they hit their crest together and Rin began to glow. The glow turned in a sphere and seemed to surround her body like a ball of flame, yet it did not ignite. Instead it separated the two lovers and without warning as it got brighter, beams shot out at angles from Rin's body flooding the room with a bright light. The beams had one destination and consumed Haru which knocked him away from Rin, making her fall down onto the floor. Haru rolled away and lay still, she couldn't tell if he was just unconcious or worse. And at this point, she feared the worse.

"Haru!!" Rin screamed, and though her tailbone hurt now, she crawled over to Haru who was blacked out. Taking him close to her body she held him, rocking him slowly. She could feel that he was breathing, as it was shallow, but still present. Right now everything was so strange. What was going on? What just happened? Those were her thoughts as she held him close. It was some time, but she heard a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Rin said, her voice scratchy and hoarse from her previous yelling.

"It's Momiji, can I come in?" he asked and her her say yes. Slowly opening it, Momiji very carefully walked in, his eyes covered as he did not wanted to be blinded - again - by the sight of them naked. Once was enough in his short life.

"Momiji, hand me the blanket" Rin said amused at her cousin. Secretly thankful for the intrusion, cause she didn't fully understand what was going on and need the help of her close friend. Hopefully he could tell her what was going on because right now she was almost scared of the answer. Yes, she changed into a horse from magic, but she had never heard of lightning beams shooting out of a person when reaching orgasm

"I don't want to see you two naked again." he said and heard her laugh.

"My hair is down, you won't see anything but Haru." she said and with that he opened his eyes to see that indeed her hair was down and it did cover her front assets. He then saw the blanket that she was mentioning and used it to cover up Haru his eyes seemed to twitch under closed lids.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked her distant cousin. "Don't try to protect me, Momiji" she added, a bit afraid of the answer. After nearly 15 years of searching for the answer of how to break the curse, she was almost giddy with hope.

"You broke his curse. I would imagine yours is completely broken as well." Momiji said as Miles came inside. Rin however was beyond shocked. And confused. And elated all at the same time.

"Little Kitten, I wanted to let you know the show was a success. Momiji handled the press for you and Mr. Sohma and I called your nephew to let him know that you both would be returning tomorrow. I know you haven't said anything to me, but I wanted to let you go." Miles said explaining what they were doing, not giving her the impression that they were outside the door. Rin thought about that, and wanted to find out if it was true. Had she really broken the curse? Was she finally normal?

"Miles I want to test something. But your word that if you see anything you will not say one word. Or I will kill you!!!" Rin hissed out like the fierce colts of her soul as she spoke to her friend and employer who was more of a father then her own who had abandoned her as a child. Miles looked startled and then shocked at her.

"My dearest kitten, I would never do anything to be on the receiving end of your claws. Tell me, what do you want." he asked her.

"A few answers to what exactly is happening to me, but right now....Hug me." Rin said and with that stood up. She was not embarrassed at Momiji and Miles seeing naked, she was more interested in finding out if the curse was broken.

"Uh...very..uh...well." Miles said not understanding. She was so standoffish that he believed that this was the first time he had actually touched her. He was curious as to why she was now interested in this. But he was not to question his Kitten. That led to sharp claws, and uh....no thank you he thought. So Miles moved closer to her. He could see that she was scared of something. Something that he felt had to do with her threat. Something dangerous. At least to her.

So very slowly he leaned in and embraced her. Rin entire body stiffen at the first touch of one arm as it circled her waist, next she shivered as his left arm wrapped around her shoulder and he pulled her closer to his body. She waited in. . . . . She waited for the ……..

"Rin . . !!" Momiji closed his eyes anticipating the worst and waited as nothing happened. He opened his eyes, slowly after a few minutes. "My God, Rin!!

She didn't change.

And Rin broke down and began to cry into her friends embrace.


	19. Young Dragons are hot Chapter 18

**So...no one really reviewed, so I had forgotten that I had not posted more of the chapters. The story is now over a year old, so it was kind disappointing that not many cared that I had updated, let alone had said that the story was complete.**

**So....here's the final. If you want the rest of the story, leave a review. If not, the story will not ever get it's last two chapters. And you will never know the end of the story. I am sorry for being harsh, but I am tired of no feedback, and no one not caring. If I am THAT bad of a writer, then tell me. If no one says anything how am I to improve?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Natasha woke the next morning feeling a strong hand on her hip. And it was way too large for it to be Kyo. She felt a nuzzling at her neck as she struggled to remember what had happened the night before and a very erect member cupping the curve of her ass. And wondered who the hell was there. Because no one but Kyo had the right to be there now.

"Hatori! Wake up!" a voice from the door screamed which got said man away from her neck.

"What....what is going on here?" Hatori said, still half asleep from slumber.

"You were nuzzling Tash." Kyo said coming to the side of the bed where Natasha was. She, on the other hand was sure she had gone to bed alone.

"I was? Why would I be doing that?" Hatori said, still muzzled from the night before.

"Because of Morrigan. She took you as her mate last night." Natasha said softly, her own slumberous nature beginning to wake up as well.

"Morrigan? Who is that? And what Mate?" Kyo said confused, while Hatori scrambled out of the bed backwards looking at Natasha in shock and partial shame.

'_Anamkee, do you mind if I take over for a bit. There are things I need to discuss with my Aruné that are not necessarily for the young one's ears.'_ Morrigan said, as a spirit entity. Of which made Kyo stare.

_'Graden of my Anamkee, please make us some breakfast?' _Morrigan asked Kyo who was still staring at the spirit.

"I am not going anywhere until I get an explaination of what the hell is going on. How the hell are you in Tash, and who the hell are you!?!" Kyo screamed at the spirit.

_'Very well Graden of my Anamkee, if you wish to be this stubborn then you can pay the price of knowledge. Aruné, you and I are destined for something more than the simple joining of the others. I wanted to prepare you to accept what is your rightful place, but it does not appear that we have that much time left. There is only one more person left with the curse and this person is going to be the hardest to break. He does not trust, for good reason.' _Morrigan said as she hovered above Natasha, not a person but not a spirit either.

"You mean Shigure?" Hatori said, suspecting that they were talking about his first cousin.

_'Yes Aruné, I mean him. He gave his all one time, but due to interference from the Goddess, the woman was forced to reject him. Much like your Kana; though Kana was not your one and only, she was his. She died recently, hiding away his treasure, and the child is all alone now. He needs his father, and the father needs proof that he was loved.'_ Morrigan said and at that Natasha brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"What happened to her?" Natasha asked as Kyo came up to the bed, holding her to his back.

_'My powers have told me that it was a car accident. He is living currently with his grandparents, but they will not be living for too much longer. I can see their life-string as part of my gift of the Goddess of life and death, and it is going to fall soon.'_ Morrigan said her eyes closed. As she was a triple goddess, seeing the thread of life was an easy task for one such as her. It was one of the many reasons that her soul mate was a healer, as well as a bringer of death. Such as a doctor.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kyo asked, curious. He knew firsthand what it was like to lose a mother, and to have a father that was non-existant. If it hadn't been for his sensai taking control of his life he did not know what his life would have turned out to be. Which reminded him, that he should visit Hana and sensei soon. Their twins were just about nine now and had been asking about their uncle and where their aunt was.

_'Love him. Love his father. Anamkee I need to rest.'_ Morrigan said, her voice fading as her spirit began to disappate.

"Will I be able to spend time with you Morrigan?" Hatori asked his mate.

'_Later Aruné, later I promise we shall be able to. If I am to have the energy for the separation I will need to conserve my strength. In the time needed to do this, I will rest and I will rely on you Arune. You are my voice to what is needed. I trust whatever you decide as my rightful mate.'_ Morrigan said as she faded back into Natasha. With that done, Natasha wavered for just a moment, but with Kyo behind her she did not fall. Hatori on the other hand was looking sad. He wondered what she had meant by her statement, but also the awesome responsibility that she had given him. Or at least what it seemed she was giving him.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Kyo asked Hatori. Hatori looked at his cousin and wondered himself. Natasha though answered for them

"Breakfast first. Then we go to Shigure's and go get his son." she said to the men in her bedroom.

"Actually shower first, then breakfast." Kyo said and then added to a whisper to Natasha "You smell of Hatori and I don't want that scent on you." and with that she blushed

"Very good...Uh...where are my clothes?" Hatori asked as he realized that he was naked under the blanket.

"On the table, I brought them upstairs when I went to bed." Natasha said as she got out of the bed, Kyo moving away so that she could. She had gotten into her pajama's the night before, so she had been fully clothed before going to bed.

"I will have coffee made when you get finished." Kyo said and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are so good to me." Natasha said of which Kyo answered back "Nothing but the best for you. Now go." This left the two of them alone

Hatori took the opportunity and removed himself from bed and went over to his clothing and got dressed. Kyo watched carefully and as he did, he noticed a few things. Some of the lines in Hatori's face were gone and the blackness of his hair seemed more rich then dull. Casually walking closer he wondered what was happening. As he did, he then noticed it. He had no gray hair.

"Uh...Hatori...did you not have gray hair?" Kyo asked and Hatori whipped his head around to the man.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Look in the mirror, you don't have any gray hair." the former cat said and Hatori turned back towards the mirror and looked. And in it could see that the fine lines that had adorned his eyes for what seemed like years were gone, as were the worry lines that he had, were also gone and most alarming was the gray from his head.

"I wonder what happened?" Kyo asked as Hatori seemed to be preening in the mirror.

"I don't know but I like this. I look like I did when I was twenty." Hatori said with a genuine smile. Kyo still thought it was strange but if he was happy who was he to say anything. He could hear the shower starting, so he turned to Hatori and suggested that he get dressed so that they could start breakfast.

"Before we do that, do you mind if I shower too?" Hatori asked and Kyo pointed towards his bedroom.

"I have a tiny stall in there. I still have issues with water but go ahead. You take it black, right?" Kyo said and the head of their family nodded as he gathered his clothes and headed into the room.

"Well I suppose I better begin cooking." Kyo said as he rubbed his hand behind his head as he walked down the stairs. As he entered into the room he found someone that he hadn't expected to be in the kitchen already, attempting to cook. Because after nearly 40 years of life he still hadn't learned to cook.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Kyon-kyon, don't you know better than to tell me what I can or can't do?" Shigure said in his standard kimono, the sleeves rolled up as he was making up scrambled eggs. One of the few dishes he had mastered.

"I heard a story last night when I was wandering around. I do that still from time to time. I heard something about a woman who kept something from me. You wouldn't perchance know anything about that?" he said nonchalantly as he added some chives to the eggs that were just becoming firm in the frying pan. At that a pop sound blared in the kitchen and Shigure swivelled around and grabbed the toast that had just popped and the butter that was in the butter container on the counter. Opening it up he began buttering them and then placed them in the warming tray that had been started up in the oven. As he placed more toast inside he turned his attention back to the eggs.

"So are you going to answer Kyo, or are you going to play dumb. Because we both know that you aren't. Dumb that is. No matter what Akito has told you; I always found you far more perceptive then any of the others. Since you were on the outside, you could see things that the rest of us couldn't. Well the others, not me. No never me. So....are you going to tell me?" Shigure said as he finished the eggs and placed them as well into the oven as he began to walk over to the fridge and grabbed the bacon that was there as well and grabbed another frying pan to make up bacon.

"It's not my place to say." Kyo finally answered as he watched Shigure make breakfast for them. Coming over to the other side of the counter, he grabbed the coffee beans and placed a scoop into the grinder. Remembering that Natasha liked her coffee strong, he grabbed another scoop and added that and ground the beans. His eyes shown with a piercing stare, though not really threatening yet they never left Kyo as he placed the beans into the coffee maker that Haru had purchased and began to brew a pot of coffee for the others.

"Of course it is. It's very easy to say. All you say '_Yes Shigure-sensei! I know the answer!'_ See it is very easy to do. So go ahead. I won't stop you." Shigure said though his back was still to Kyo.

"Asshole inu! Gods it is no wonder no one likes you." Kyo said slightly growling.

"Now now...that is no way to be speaking to your elders like that." Shigure said wagging his finger in the air as he continued to cook the bacon.

"'Gure, stop that." Hatori said, coming down the stairs with a white towel around his shoulders sopping up the still dripping wet hair and in his pants only.

"And why would you be like that Ha'ri? That's a rather informal way of dressing; especially in a ladies home? Unless Natasha has decided to add to her harem you should to cover yourself" Shigure said, and ducked rather well when he felt a rather heavy object being sent towards him, and then caught it before the vase could crash onto the other side of the oven smashing all over the stove and the bacon he was cooking.

"Shigure, stop taunting Kyo." Hatori said and then added "As for why I am here, I was here late returning so I stayed the night. End of discussion. And do not insult Natasha. She doesn't deserve that." Hatori said as he grabbed one of the coffee mugs that were off the the side and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that had just finally finished brewing.

"Then how about someone let me in on the secret?" Shigure said turning around to face the boys. And he could see that they were both avoiding looking at him.

"So I see. It is going to be like that huh...Okay! Make your own breakfast then." Shigure said as he walked away from the stove and tried to leave. But for a hand from Hatori who grabbed his arm and held him firm.

"Stop being an ass. And sit down." Hatori said holding his cousin with one hand, his other holding his coffee.

"Fine, but it better be good." he said and yanked his arm out of Hatori's and sat down as Hatori grabbed the pan and finished the bacon. As he did that Kyo began the buttering of the toast and creation of more, while waiting for Natasha to come out of the shower.

------------------------

As Natasha removed her clothing, she had already started up the shower, still unsure of what to do with Shigure. He was a crafty one - that one. Always using humour and sarcasm to cover what really was on his mind, never actually telling what was up. Maybe it was partially to do with being a romance novelist, or a throwback to his own childhood or even just because of being the traits of his own dog heritage. Either way, Shigure was a dangerous person when ticked off, but the most loyal to you when he deemed you worthy of that distinction. These were her thoughts as she had her quick shower, wiping off the stains from last night and freshening up her hair for this morning. Using her Jasmine Curl Refresher that she brought from Toronto, one of her favourite blends from Back to Basics she decided not to straighten her hair but leave it as it normally was very curly. She then used the Apple Ginseng from the same company as her cleanser and finished up. She didn't want to leave the boys too long as she felt that might be a bit dangerous with them. She wasn't someone to be fought over, but those two would.

Even though she felt nothing like that for Hatori, she still greatly respected him. Ever since last night, she had been so completely topsy turvy that everything that seemed to have happened felt like it was a year ago, not just last night. So many new revelations that she had encountered and she still didn't know how to handle them all. It was all so strange to her. And this is how she felt as she got dressed. She found her cowl neck lined cashmere sweater that when on, fell nearly to her knees and her flared pants. The sweater was pure white and the pants were a charcoal grey. For her hair she decided to leave it down, letting it naturally dry before they headed out. She had already seen that the night before it had snowed so there was a good 2-3 inches of snow there, so she wasn't dumb enough to go out without at least making her hair somewhat dry. With her length she didn't like using dryers as it tended to make her hair look and feel like straw, but drying it naturally made it feel like silk and it shone from healthyness.

With that thought she heard the movements in the kitchen and wondered what was going on in there. Coming down she could see Kyo and Hatori and then she heard a voice that she didn't expect to be in her kitchen. Entering, Kyo gave her a smile and grabbed one of the mugs to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Kyo you don't need to do that. I can make my own." Natasha said but Kyo tilted his head to her.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I won't still. Sit, breakfast is done, thanks to Shigure." Kyo said as she took one of the chairs and sat down across from Shigure, who was watching the exchange. Hatori himself was sitting on the inside of the table, between Natasha and Shigure, but was silent and calm.

"So are you guys going to tell me what is going on? Since we are all here?" Shigure asked as Kyo served breakfast for everyone.

"Well, apparently Rin has broken her curse, so you are the only one left that has not." Natasha said and with that Shigure lifted his eyebrow and turned towards his first cousin.

"And who did you fuck last night Ha'ri?" Shigure said in the form of a question, earning a glare from Hatori.

"My soul mate, and we are going to leave it at that." Hatori said, still quietly thinking about what Morrigan had told him about what his role was to be in the future. If he was thinking what he was, Kureno was going to have to step in as the head of the family. None of the others were solid enough other then Kyo's father to become head; which if you think about it, they both were married to Tohru's best friends.

"And this happened last night?" Shigure pressed, as he could see Natasha and Kyo looking away, not wanting to catch his eye.

"Yes, now leave it at that." Hatori said, turning his devastating glare onto Shigure. However Shigure was one of the very few individuals that had been immune to it.

"For now." he mused lost in thought, but still curious. He then added "But first....answer the question. What is going on. What woman and what child." Shigure said bluntly as Kyo and Natasha looked up at him more so Natasha as she didn't realize that he had been eavesdropping either this morning or last night.

"Do you remember our homeroom teacher?" Kyo asked and at that Shigure paled.

"She had your child Shigure." Natasha said, unsure of how he was going to react. They expected him to laugh it off. What they didn't expect, what was happened.

"You're lying. I can't have children. Akito 'neutered' me. She wanted me only for her, so she fixed my ability to procreate when I was younger." Shigure said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Shigure, I don't know what she told you, but you are fine, in every way. I would have known when I did your physicals. That isn't something that could ever have been hidden. Especially with my powers. I can heal from the inside. There was NEVER anything wrong with you." Hatori said and Shigure looked at him in shock.

"I...I felt the pain when she did it." Shigure said, leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe she just pretended to. She had to have known that she wasn't your one and only. Maybe she did it to hurt you for not being her soul mate." Natasha said.

"Maybe...she was twisted enough to have done something like that." Kyo added.

"Then why did she do that?" Shigure said not understanding.

"I won't pretend to know what was going on in her mind, but she hated anything that did not make her feel special and loved. Her love was strictly possession. If you didn't love her with every fiber of your being then she tried to destroy you. She did it with you, and she did it with Kureno. And she did it with me and Yuki by driving away our one and onlys. Only she sensed the wrong one with me. Natasha isn't my one and only, my soul mate." Hatori said and Shigure turned his head around to face him.

"So who is yours?" Shigure asked him but saw Hatori shook his head in the negative.

"Not yet 'Gure, I am still getting used to it myself." Hatori said and with that statement, Shigure turned towards Kyo and smiled a broad grin

"Oh HELL NO! Natasha is mine. Get that thought out of your head. Gods GROSS!" Kyo screamed at Shigure at the thought of an encounter with Hatori.

"Don't knock it until you try it. It's amazing for men." Shigure said reminiscing about his own encounters, which made Kyo cringe and Natasha giggle.

"Kyo has always had his own thoughts about that. Haven't you Little Kitty." Natasha said and leaned over and kissed his cheek, which made him redder then normal

"Haru tried for years to get me to say yes. It still grosses me out." Kyo murmured which made Shigure perk his eyebrow up and smile. Of which Hatori did as well.

"Well you have me, so that is that. As for the child, Shigure...he's alone. And his grandparents that are raising him are dying. He doesn't know at this time about us or his grandparents." Natasha said about what Morrigan had perceived before.

"I see...." Shigure said as he stood up with his coffee mug in hand.

"How old would he be?" Hatori asked, not directing it at anyone but Shigure answered.

"If he is my son, he would be nearly 19." he said as he poured his coffee.

"That old? I thought we were talking about a kid?!" Kyo said, his voice lilting at the end but not in surprise. More of a shock surprise.

"No. I didn't touch her when she was your teacher. No that would have been when we were in high school. I only took her once. I guess that explains why she moved away." Shigure said, his voice sad that she didn't tell him. Then again, she probably went to Akito and she drove her away. It was what she had done. Drove anyone away from her boys; whether it was friend of foe it didn't matter.

"Do you want to see him today?" Hatori asked as Shigure turned back around, but leaned his back against the counter.

"Yeah. I should go get him. Bring him to the compound." Shigure said, his voice sounding almost defeated.

"It is not going to be necessary to do that Shigure. If you want to bring him to your house, there is nothing wrong with that. I won't stop it." Hatori said, as he knew that with all the breaking of the curses, there had been no recurrences of the curse. Most likely Morrigan's influence this generation, so he knew that Shigure's son was not cursed.

"Thanks Ha'ri." Shigure said finishing his breakfast and bringing the plate to the sink. He did begin to clean it but heard the movement of a chair and a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Inu, I got it. Go get him." Kyo said and took the plate from him to wash it himself.

"So does anyone know where he lives?" Shigure asked and then saw blank faces.


End file.
